Un Amor Desconocido
by Aioshi
Summary: Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero, Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ uu…
1. Un Cumpleaños Diferente

**· Un Amor Desconocido ·**

**Summary: **Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero, ¿Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ u-u…

**Dedicación: **Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Li-Saku-Chan -… Por ser un gran apoyo para mí y ser una estupenda persona y amiga… Y a todos los fanáticos de SxS y CCS en general… n-n…

**Aclaraciones: 1.- **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (por desgracia u-u) le pertenecen a CLAMP… Yo solo los utilizo para mis historias…

**2.- **Esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca…

**3.- **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… Lo juro…

**Leyenda:**

"**hablando"**

Narraciones

"Narraciones de Sakura"

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 1:**

"**Un Cumpleaños Diferente"**

**By: Aioshi**

"¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y hoy es 1º de Abril, lo que significa que es mi cumpleaños número 16, la verdad me siente un poco que mis padres no estén conmigo este día, están en un "importante viaje de negocios", yo se que me quieren mucho, pero me encantaría que pasaran un poco mas de tiempo conmigo…"

**"A ver… Biología, Matemática…" – **Una muchacha de ojos esmeralda, con un cuerpo muy bien formado y la piel parecida a la de un ángel contaba los libros que necesitaría para ese día

**"Historia y… Artes" – **Agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la esuela

"Bien, como les iba contando, hoy es mi cumpleaños, mis amigas del salón me prepararon una fiesta "sorpresa", pero son demasiado indiscretas como para guardar el secreto"

**··· Flash Back ···**

**"Bien, entonces será mañana, a las 5:00pm la fiesta sorpresa de Sakura" – **Dijo Mei muy entusiasmada…

**"¿De qué fiesta hablan?" – **Preguntó Sakura algo interesada.

**- "¿Ah? ¿Que? ¿Fiesta? ¿Dónde?" – **Dijo Meiling intentando ocultar lo que era obvio…

**··· Fin del Flash Back ···**

"Disimulé que me había dado cuenta para no arruinar la "sorpresa"…"

**"¡¡¡¡HOLA SAKURA! ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" – **Gritaron sus amigas a coro mientras corrían a abrazarla

"Ellas son mis amigas Meiling, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu"

**"¡Hola chicas! Gracias" **– Dijo Sakura con una gota en su cabeza.

**"Ven, vamos a entrar" – **Dijo Meiling justo después de escuchar la campana.

**···**

**.: En Clases :.**

**"Muy bien, el examen es mañana a primera hora" – **En ese momento se escucharon murmullos en todo el salón…

_Genial, el día de mi cumpleaños y tengo que… _-su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Meiling quién desde hacía un rato la estaba llamando…

**- "Saku… ¿Puedes ir hoy a mi casa? Es que no entiendo muy bien eso de la Revolución Francesa…"**

**"Claro, ahí estaré… ¿A qué hora?" – **Preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

**"A las 5:00pm" ­– **Respondió regalándole una sonrisa, la cual ella le regresó.

**···**

**.: Al Terminar Las Clases :.**

**- "Entonces te espero en mi casa a las 5:00pm"**

**"OK, Ahí nos vemos" – **Se despidió regalándole una enorme sonrisa…

**···**

De camino a su casa, iba caminando tranquilamente leyendo unos apuntes cuando de repente…

PLAS!

**"¿Qué no te fijas por donde caminas?" – **Exclamó un apuesto muchacho de ojos ámbares, alto y con su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

**"O.O ¡Ay! ¡Perdón! Lo lamento mucho" – **Dijo Sakura mientras recogía los papeles, al igual que el muchacho recogía los de él. Y cuando alzó la mirada…

_O.O ¡ES HERMOSO!- _Pensó sin siquiera darse cuenta de que por poco se le salía la baba…

El chico se levantó y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Sakura la tomó y con mucha delicadeza se puso de pie.

**"Esta bien, solo ten un poco mas de cuidado" – **Dijo el muchacho, mientras observaba los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la muchacha.

**"Bueno, gracias! ¡Adiós!" – **Dijo Sakura retirándose con una de esas sonrisas que solo ella sabe podía ofrecer.

**"Espero volverla a ver" – **Dijo para sí el muchacho mientras seguía caminando.

**···**

En el resto del camino a su casa, no paró de pensar en el muchacho con el que se había tropezado… ¿Quién sería, y ¿De Dónde? No parecía de allí… De todos modos eso era lo de menos, tenía que volver a verlo.

**···**

**"TOMOYO…, ¿Estas aquí?"**

"Creo que aún no les he hablado de Tomoyo. Ella es mi prima y vive con nosotros desde que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión"

**"¡Dime Sakura, aquí estoy!" – **Tomoyo salió de un cuarto que parecía bastante pequeño, pero con suficiente espacio como para contener unas cuantos pinturas, unas listas, otros casi por terminar, y una que otra que solo se observaban unos pequeños trazos.

**"¿Cómo te fue?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta

**"Pues en el colegio, bien, lo mismo que todos los días, pero cuando venía de regreso, me tropecé con un muchacho hermoso, tenía una mirada ambarina profunda que llamaba la atención de cualquiera que le pasara por el lado…" – **Tomoyo la escuchó y con una mirada tierna pensó que su prima tal vez era muy risueña. Le regaló una sonrisa cuando recordó…

**"O.O Saku… No preparé tu almuerzo" – **Pero estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni caso le hizo. Luego de unos segundos cayó en cuenta de lo que había escuchado…

**"n-n… No te preocupes, pediré una pizza…" – **Dijo luego de regresar a la realidad. Agarró el teléfono y pidió una pizza mediana. Habló un rato con Tomoyo para luego irse a bañar. Se vistió para ir a casa de Meiling donde seguramente la estarían esperando todos sus amigos.

Se vistió con una falda negra de picos hasta la rodilla y una franelita pegada color vino tinto y un escote en "v" que realzaba su figura, unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo y solo un poco de maquillaje.

**···**

**"Sakura debe estar por venir" – **Dijo Meiling muy emocionada…

**"Ya lo sabemos Mei, lo has dicho unas… 20 veces que son suficientes, porque no nos ayudas con esto mejor ¿Si?" – **Dijo Naoko quién intentaba colgar un cartel que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS"

**"OK, Eriol ¿Podrías por favor colocar la comida en la mesa?"**

**"Si, Claro" – **Respondió Eriol con su peculiar sonrisa.

**···**

**- **_Bien, ya estoy lista, es un poco tarde pero todavía estoy a tiempo… Le diré a Tomoyo que vaya conmigo, así no se quedará_

**"Tomoyo-Chan, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a casa de Mei?"**

**- "¿No ibas para estudiar?"**

**- "Pues… Si, pero Mei me preparó una fiesta "sorpresa" y quisiera que me acompañaras, así no te quedas sola"**

**- "Bueno, en ese caso… Creo que no hay problema en que vaya… Deja que me cambie y nos vamos ¿Si?"**

**- "Claro, te espero"**

**···**

**- "Ahora ya está todo listo, menos mal que no había llegado Saku, pero mas vale que llegue pronto" – **Dijo Mei sentándose en un sofá.

**.: Ding, Dong :.**

Se escuchó el timbre, a lo que Meiling salió casi corriendo para atender la puerta.

**"Pónganse en posición" – **Dijo Mei en voz muy baja, de modo que solo escucharan los que estaban adentro.

Abrió la puerta y…

**"¡¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhhh! ¡¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estas?" – **Todos los presentes se extrañaron y decidieron salir a ver a que se debían los gritos de Meiling.

Todos salieron pero no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a ver a Meiling abrazando a un muchacho alto, musculoso, cabello café y ojos ámbares, se miraban entre sí y se preguntaban quién era este chico.

**"Ven pasa, estamos esperando a una amiga que cumple años y le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa. Pero cuéntame, ¿Qué haces aquí?" – **Preguntó, pero luego recordó que no estaba sola y con una gota en su cabeza, y con una risita nerviosa, presentó al individuo…

**"n-n… Ejem… Bueno, el es Shaoran, mi primo… Shaoran, ellos son unos amigos" – **Todos sonrieron e hicieron un movimiento con la mano, a lo que podía llamársele un saludo, y a lo que Shaoran sonrió un poco dentro de sus facciones serias…

**···**

**.: Camino a la Fiesta :.**

"Bien como les iba contando, Tomoyo es mi prima, tiene 18 años y estudia pintura, tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Touya y se graduó como administrador de empresas para trabajar en la empresa de mi padre… Y que por cierto se fue con mi madre y mi padre para familiarizarse con la empresa… Mi padre… Fujitaka como ya se dieron cuenta es un empresario, un importante hombre de negocios, pero sobre todo un gran padre… Mi madre, Nadeshiko, bueno, ¿Qué les puedo decir, es una madre estupenda, siempre pendiente de sus…"

**"Saku?" – **La voz de Tomoyo la hizo reaccionar.

**"¿Ah? ¿Si? Dime!"**

**- "No estas pendiente del camino, y si tu te pierdes yo también, no sé donde vive Meiling" – **Dijo Tomoyo muy amable como siempre…

**- "Oh! Disculpa! n-n…"**

**- "¿Y qué hiciste hoy?" – **Preguntó Sakura para romper el silencio que había desde que salieron de la casa.

**"Pues no mucho, pintar… n-n… Me llamó otra vez…" – **Respondió con su mirada fija en el suelo

**"O.O ¿Otra vez, ¿Qué no se cansa?"**

**- "Creo que no termina de aceptar que lo nuestro se acabó…"**

**- "Si, supongo… Creo que ya llegamos…" – **Miró su reloj de pulsera… Las 6:10pm… Bueno, ya la conocían… La puntualidad no era su fuerte…

Tocó el timbre y escuchó un - **"Adelante" – **proveniente de la voz de Meiling, por lo que se dispuso a entrar… Las luces apagadas y todo en silencio…

**"Mei?" – **Dijo Sakura girando la vista a todos lados intentando divisarla…

**"¡¡¡SORPRESA!" – **Saltaron todos sus amigos, provocándole un pequeño sobresalto…

**"Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura" **– Dijo Mei mientras se le entregaba un regalo…

**"Ven, pasa… ¿Te gusta como quedo todo?"**

**- "Si, esta todo muy lindo, Gracias! Oh! Mei, traje a mi prima conmigo, espero que no importe, quería que se quedara sola en la casa"**

**- "No, Claro que no importa… Mucho gusto Meiling" **– Dijo sonriéndole

**"Tomoyo… El gusto es mío, gracias" – **Respondió Tomoyo devolviéndole la sonrisa

**"Sakura ven quiero que conozcas a mi primo que vino de China" – **Dijo Mei jalándola del brazo muy emocionada…

**"Shaoran, Sakura… Sakura, Shaoran…"**

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Holaaa! Este es mi primer fic… En realidad este capítulo iba a ser más largo pero me gustó más cortarlo allí n-n… Espero que les guste… Y dejen reviews ¡¡por fa! n-n… Si les gusta esta historia con mucho gusto la seguiré… - Bye…


	2. Increíble Pero Cierto

**· Un Amor Desconocido ·**

**Summary: **Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero¿Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ u-u…

**Dedicación: **Este capítulo está dedicado a Li-Saku-Chan por seguir mi historia muy de cerca… literalmente MUY de cerca n-n… Por su apoyo y cariño… A Serenity-Princess por ser la primera en dejar un review n-n… A todos los fanáticos de SxS y de CCS en general… Y a todas las personas que han utilizado su tiempo para leer mi historia…

**Aclaraciones: 1.- **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (por desgracia u-u) le pertenecen a CLAMP… Yo solo los utilizo para mis historias…

**2.- **Esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca…

**3.- **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… Lo juro…

**Leyenda:**

"**hablando"**

Narraciones

"Narraciones de Sakura"

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Increíble pero cierto"**

**By: Aioshi**

Los dos se quedaron sin habla… Y se miraban extrañados, pensando que no podía ser…

**"¿Se conocen?" – **Preguntó Mei al ver sus miradas de asombro…

**"¿Ah? No¡Claro que no¡Es… imposible!" –** Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pícara y sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Shaoran…

– _Es Increíble – _Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo admirando la belleza de cada uno…

**"Claro¿Cómo se iban a conocer si Shao acaba de llegar de China?… ¿En qué estaba pensando?" – **Dijo Mei casi hablando sola mientras se alejaba del lugar…

**"¿Y¿No te has tropezado más?" – **Preguntó Shaoran para cortar el silencio…

**"Pues, tomé tu consejo y traté de…"**

**- "De que otro como yo no se cruzara en tu camino para así ser yo la única persona que persiguiera tu belleza…" – **Sakura se vio interrumpida por estas palabras que hasta cierto punto le gustaron…

Era obvio que se atraían…

**"Um… Pues en ese caso… Cada vez que me tropiece, trataré que estés muy cerca para caer en tus brazos…"**

**- "Me encantaría ser tu salvador cada vez que caigas" – **Dijo Shaoran acercándose un poco a Sakura…

**"No más de lo que a mí me encantaría" – **Le respondió, ahora acercándose ella a él… Estaba solo a pocos centímetros de sentir sus labios junto a los de ella…

_- O.O Mi primer beso… - Que emocionante!… _- Pensó Sakura…

**- "¡Shao¡VEN! Te presentaré a mis otros amigos" – **Dijo Mei sin percatarse de lo que ocurría…

**"Nos vemos, un gusto" – **Dijo Shaoran mientras se alejaba con Mei…

**··**

Tomoyo estaba sentada en un cómodo y amplio sofá que hacía juego con el resto de la sala color beige suave…

**"Hola" – **Dijo un muchacho de cabello negro, muy lindo, con lentes y unos ojos azules, casi o igual de bellos que el mar…

**"Hola" – **Respondió Tomoyo algo tímida…

**"¿Cómo te llamas?"**

**- "Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidouji" – **Respondió brindándole una hermosa sonrisa… - **"Y tu ¿Como te llamas?"**

**- "Eriol Hiragizawa… Bonito tu nombre…"**

**- "Gracias" – **Dijo algo tímida aún…

**"Y ¿Cuantos años tienes?" – **Preguntó Eriol

**- "18"**

**- "n-n… y ¿Qué estudias?"**

**- "Pintura… ¿Y tu?… ¿Cuántos años tienes, estudias con Sakura ¿cierto?"**

**- "Si… Tengo 17 años… Los cumplí el mes pasado…"**

**- "Pensé que tenías la edad de Sakura…"**

**- "No, lo que pasa es que de pequeño perdí un año… Mi padre quería que me dedicara a aprender defensa personal… Así que estuve un año fuera de la escuela" **

– Explicó Eriol recordando el año que estuvo fuera de la escuela…

**"Entiendo…"**

Eriol quedó en silencio y permaneció observando el hermoso rostro de la muchacha a la que acababa de conocer… Sin duda era la más hermosa que había visto hasta ahora…

**"Hola Tomoyo… Veo que ya conoces a Eriol…" – **Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a la pareja…

**"Pues si, un poco, me estaba contando sobre su retraso en la escuela…" – **Pero Sakura no prestó atención alguna ya que estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacía un muchacho de ojos ámbares…

**"¿Ah¿Me decías?"**

**- "Nada, no importa" – **Dijo Tomoyo con una gota en su cabeza…

**··**

**"… Y ella es Rika…" – **Concluyó Meiling…

**"Mucho gusto" – **Dijo Rika con una sonrisa

**"Igualmente" – **Dijo Shaoran con sencillez y algo de seriedad

**··**

**"Bueno gracias por venir, nos vemos, Chau…" – **Mei cerró la puerta tan pronto se marcharon todos los invitados…

**"¿Y bien Shao, no me dijiste porque habías venido… ¡Qué de tiempo!… ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte…"**

**- "Pues mi madre pensó que sería prudente venir…"**

**- "¿Por qué? o ¿Para qué?"**

**- "Aún no lo tengo claro, pero igual me sirvió para despejarme de mis problemas…"**

**- "¿Cuáles pro…?" – **La frase fue interrumpida por el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente…

**"Espera un momento" – **Dijo Meiling mientras iba a contestar el teléfono…

**"Diga"**

**- "Hola Mei, es Sakura"**

**- "Hola ¿Cómo estas¿Ocurre algo?"**

**- "Si, estoy bien, solo que creo que dejé mi bolso en tu casa"**

**- "¿Aquí, Déjame ver… Si está aquí…"**

**- "OK, talvez lo busque mañana"**

**- "OK, Adiós!"**

**- "¿Qué pasó?" – **Preguntó Shaoran pensando en lo que le iba a contar a su prima sobre su llegada inesperada a Japón…

**"Nada, Sakura dejó su bolso"**

**- "Si quieres lo llevo cuando vaya de regreso al apartamento" – **Dijo apropósito… Quería ver a esta chica de nuevo… Aparte de que no estaba seguro de decirle a Mei sobre el motivo de su llegada a Japón…

**"¿Qué¿No te vas a quedar aquí?"**

**- "No, mi madre compró un departamento para que viviera allí… No quiere que "moleste" a nadie"**

**- "Pero si no molestas…" – **Dijo Mei con una cara triste…

**- "No te preocupes estaré bien"**

**- "OK… ¿Entonces le llevas el bolso a Saku?"**

**- "Si, no hay problema… Dame la dirección" – **Dijo con una sonrisa pícara…

**"Si, es…"**

**··**

**.: Casa de Sakura :.**

**- "Tomoyo-Chan¿Viste al muchacho¿Al de los ojos ámbares?"**

**- "No sé, Creo que si… O.O No me digas que…"**

**- "¡Si!… Era el muchacho… El mismo con el que me tropecé… Al parecer es el primo de Mei… ¡Ay¡¡Es tan BELLO! -"**

**- "Sakura… No me digas que te gusta… O.O… n-n Sakura está enamorada… Sakura está enamo…" – **Sakura le tapó la boca para callarla…

**- "O.Ó… ¡No estoy enamorada Tomoyo por Dios¡Lo conocí hoy!… Solo… Me gusta un poco… " – **Dijo con la mirada en el suelo toda sonrojada…

**- "Si… Si… Si…"**

**- "Además tu ¿De qué hablas?… No te hagas… Bien que te vi como veías a Eriol… ¿O qué¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?" – **Tomoyo quedó muda por unos instantes… En verdad no pensó que se fuera a dar cuenta…

**"O.O… ¿Yo? A ese ¿Cómo es que se llama?"**

**- "Eriol ¬¬… Ay no te hagas que yo sé que no le despegaste la vista en toda la tarde mientras que estuvimos allí, incluso cuando nos fuimos…"**

**- "Ay, Sakura por favor… Ese es tu papel y no te lo pienso robar… n-n" – **Dijo Tomoyo muy nerviosa intentándose zafar de la discusión…

**- "¬¬ No empieces Tomoyo" – **Lo había logrado… Sakura desvió el tema ella solita…

**- "No estoy empezando, estoy terminando"**

**- "O.Ó… ¿Terminando que?"**

**- "Esta conversación… n-n" – **Dijo Tomoyo riendo y alejándose de la sala de estar donde estaban…

Sakura iba a abrir la boca cuando…

**.: Ding, Dong :.**

**- **_¿Quién será, Mis padres están de viaje y no llegan hasta la semana que entra…_

Caminó hacia la puerta y al llegar a ésta la abrió…

**"Hola"**

**- "O.O ¿Qué… qué… ha… qué haces aquí?" – **Dijo Sakura como pudo más roja que una cereza…

**- "Traje tu bolso…"**

**- "Yo lo…" – **Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase de la pena que tenía…

**- "IBAS a buscar… Pero le dije a Mei que yo lo podía traer sin problema…"**

**- "Pues gracias…" – **Dijo mientras Shaoran se le acercaba un poco…

Estaban muy cerca… Cualquiera que hubiese estado allí diría que se besarían pero no… Sakura volteó su cara recibiendo el beso en la mejilla… Sus mejillas se vieron sonrojadas a causa de la pena…

**- "Hasta pronto" – **Dijo entregándole el bolso y se marchó…

**··**

**.: Camino al Departamento de Shaoran :.**

_¿Qué pasa¿Qué me pasa, nunca había sido así con ninguna muchacha… Solo con… Bueno ella no importa… Ya no existe… Para mí ya no existe… Forma parte de mi pasado… Un pasado enterrado…_

**··**

**.: En Casa de Sakura :.**

**- "Saku¿Quién era?" – **Sakura apenas escuchó lo que Tomoyo dijo ya que estaba muy distraída pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir…

**- "¿Saku?… ¿Quién era?"**

**- "Ah… Eh… Shaoran… Vino a… traer mi bolso…"**

**- "Y a verte…"**

**- **_Talvez… - _Pensó Sakura mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios…

**"Saku… ¿Qué no tenías examen mañana?"**

**- "O.O… El examen… Apenas y agarré mis apuntes cuando venia de regreso de la escuela… Tomoyo… Te dejo… Tengo que estudiar…"**

**- "OK… n-n"**

**··**

"Bien, creo que aún no les he contado todo sobre mí… Bueno pues… Tomoyo se mudó hace poco, pues no les voy a repetir la historia ¿verdad?… Tommy – Así le digo a Tomoyo n-n – vivía en Tokio antes de que sus padres murieran… Y luego se mudó con nosotros aquí en Tomoeda… Por eso ninguno de mis amigos la conocía… Solo lleva unas cuantas semanas aquí…"

Sakura bostezó y se quedó dormida a causa del cansancio… Apenas logró llegar al escritorio con los libros…

**- "¿Sakura?… ¿Estas despierta?…" – **La voz de Tomoyo se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta…

Tomoyo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Sakura dormida en el escritorio de su cuarto… Sonrió dulcemente, la acomodó en la cama, la arropó y se retiró de la habitación…

Tomoyo agarró el teléfono…

**- "Tía… Esta dormida… Creo que estaba muy cansada… Pasó toda la tarde en una fiesta sorpresa que le prepararon sus amigas…" **

**- "u-u… Lastima que no la pude llamar en la mañana… Pues será mañana que la llame entonces… Avísale que llegaremos el miércoles de la próxima semana"**

**- "Esta bien tía… Hasta entonces… Adiós"**

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su cuarto… Se dio un relajante baño, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir…

**··**

**.: En Un Lujoso Hotel de Inglaterra :.**

**- "Está dormida…" – **La voz de Nadeshiko se escuchó algo triste…

**- "Debimos haberla llamado cuando llegamos… Ahora pensará que ni nos acordamos de ella…"** ­– La voz de un Touya algo desesperado se escuchaba por toda la habitación…

_- ¿Qué le digo ahora?… Saku… Te iba a llamar pero… ¿Se me olvidó?… No claro que no tonto…_

**- "Cálmate Touya… De seguro Tomoyo le avisará que nosotros la llamamos…" – **Se escuchó la voz de Fujitaka bastante tranquilo, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo…

**"Será mejor que vayamos a dormir…"**

**- "Si… Ya pensaremos en que decirle a Sakura" – **Dijo Nadeshiko recobrando su sonrisa de siempre…

Touya se dirigió a su habitación dejando a sus padres en la de ellos y luego de un baño se acostó a dormir… Pero algo no lo dejaba dormir en paz… Sus pensamientos… Su cabeza estaba en otro lado… Talvez más lejos de lo que algunos pudieran pensar… No se había podido concentrar en todo el día… Y talvez por eso mismo fue que se olvidó de llamar a Sakura…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora: **Holaaa n-n Yo otra vez… Aquí esta el segundo capítulo… Espero que les guste… Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, espero no defraudarlos… Alguna duda, objeción, queja, etc.… La dejan en sus reviews n-n y con gusto las responderé… Hasta el próximo capítulo… Bye…


	3. Ocultando El Pasado

**··· Un Amor Desconocido ···**

**Summary: **Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero¿Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ u-u…

**Dedicación: **Este capítulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer mi fic y que han dejado sus reviews y a los que no los dejan también… A los fans de CCS y en especial a los fans de SxS y TxE :D…

**Aclaraciones: 1.- **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (por desgracia u-u) le pertenecen a CLAMP… Yo solo los utilizo para mis historias…

**2.- **Esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca…

**3.- **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… Lo juro…

**Leyenda:**

"**hablando"**

Narraciones

"Narraciones de Sakura"

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 3:**

"**Ocultando el pasado"**

**By: Aioshi**

Un nuevo día en la hermosa ciudad de Tomoeda… El sol brillaba… Los pájaros cantaban… ò.O… Un momento… Esto no es cuento de hadas ¿Cierto?… Empecemos de nuevo…

Un nuevo y brillante día en la cuidad de Tomoeda… Todos iban caminando hacia sus respectivos trabajos, escuelas, etc… Todo transcurría tranquilamente excepto por una personita que… Debido a su retraso… Pues… Digamos que no iba muy tranquila…

_- O.O Voy tarde… No voy a llegar… Me voy a perder el examen…_

**- "Permiso… Permiso… Permiso…" – **Era todo lo que se escuchaba por parte de la voz de Sakura…

**················**

**- "¿Otra vez tarde Kinomoto, Lo lamento pero esta vez no la dejaré entrar…"**

**- "Pero…"**

**- "Sin peros… Tendrá que esperar a que termine mi clase…"**

**- "¿Y el examen?"**

**- "El examen… Pues… Fue suspendido…" – **Dijo la profesora viendo hacia donde estaba Mei, guiñándole un ojo…

**- "O.o… ¿Suspendido?" **– Sakura no entendía el porque pero de igual forma le agradeció a Dios por esto… No había estudiado nada…

**- "Si señorita… Suspendido… Si aún no sabe lo que significa puede buscarlo en un diccionario… Y ahora si me disculpa… Tengo una clase que dar…"**

**- "Disculpe…" – **Dijo Sakura extrañada…

_- ¡Genial! Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer durante las próximas 2 horas?_

Sakura comenzó a caminar por el jardín de la escuela cuando algo cerca de la Dirección la detuvo…

_- ¿Shaoran¿Qué hace aquí?_

Se acercó hacia el muchacho…

­**- "Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?"**

**- "¿Qué no te lo había dicho, Voy a estudiar aquí"**

**- "O.O ¿Aquí?"**

**- "No, solo vine a meter los papeles para luego irme a otra escuela…"**

**- "OK… Ya entendí… ¬¬"**

Una enorme carcajada salió del muchacho…

**- "O.o… ¿Qué parte de "Ya entendí" fue graciosa?"**

**- "Ninguna…"**

**- "Y ¿Por qué te ríes?"**

**- "Tu tono de voz fue gracioso…"**

Sakura soltó un suspiro de resignación…

**- "¿Y cuando empiezas?"**

**- "La semana que entra… Um… Sakura…"**

**- "Dime…"**

**- "Aún no conozco muy bien la escuela… ¿Me la muestras?"**

**- "Claro… ¿Por qué no? Después de todo tengo 2 horas libres…"**

**- "¿Y eso?" – **Le preguntó mientras comenzaban a caminar…

**- "Llegué tarde y la profesora no me dejó entrar… Pero eso no es importante… Mejor cuéntame de ti… ¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?"**

Shaoran soltó un gran suspiro como si recordara con pesar la razón por la cual había "huido" de China…

**- "Prefiero no hablar de ello…"**

**- "Lo lamento…"**

**- "¿Qué lamentas?"**

**- "Si te hice sentir mal… Lo lamento…"**

**- "No, no te preocupes… Es solo que no me gusta hablar de mi pasado…" – **Dijo Shaoran mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca… Hablaba como si algo muy malo le hubiese ocurrido… Como si de verdad estuviese huyendo de algo… Como si de verdad quisiera olvidar todo su pasado…

_- Pero… ¿Por qué? – _"Pensó" Sakura sin saber que sin querer lo había dicho en voz alta…

**- "¿Por qué que?" – **Sakura se asombró cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho…

**"¿Eh?… ¡Nada!… Hablando sola… n-n" **– Dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran sonreía con una gota en su cabeza…

** "Entonces si no me vas a contar sobre tu… Partida de China… Cuéntame sobre ti…"**

**- "¿Qué quiere saber?"**

**- "Um… No sé… Como… ¿Qué te gusta?… Tu color favorito… Tu cumpleaños por **

**ejemplo…"**

**- "Mi cumpleaños… Es el 13 Julio… Mi color favorito… El verde… Y me gustas… Tu" – **Dijo Shaoran para luego detenerse… Sakura bajó la mirada muy apenada… Luego comenzó a reírse… Shaoran se molestó al ver esto…

**- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" **

**- "Que… Pues… Eso es imposible… Yo no puedo gustarte…"**

**- "O.o… ¿Ah sí?" – **Shaoranno perdió el tiempo y agarró a Sakura por la cintura…

**- "Aja…" – **Dijo Sakura casi en un susurro…

**- "¿Quién dice?"**

**- "Pues no creo que sea eso lo que dice tu corazón…"**

**- "Te enseñaré lo que dice mi corazón…" – **Sakura no pudo resistirse al roce de sus labios con los de él… Fue un beso tierno y suave… Duró unos cuantos segundos…

"Pues… Lo admito… Debería defenderme pero… No lo puedo evitarlo… Estuvo fantástico…-"

Shaoran separó lentamente sus labios de los de Sakura y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura…

**- "¿Convencida?"**

**- "Pues digamos que ahora creo que a cada muchacha que te gusta le haces lo mismo que acabas de hacer…"**

"En realidad no creo eso pero… No me puede ganar tan fácil…"

**- "En ese caso… Déjame decirte que eres la primera persona a la que hago eso…"**

"¿Le creo o no le creo? ò.O… Le creo -… Pero igual tengo que preguntar…"

**- "¿De verdad?"**

**- "De verdad…"**

**················**

**.: En el Salón de Clases :.**

**- "Bien, eso es todo por hoy… Pueden ir a su descanso…"**

**- "Profesora…" **– Se escuchó al voz de Meiling justo después de que salieran todos los alumnos…

**- "¿Si?"**

**- "Gracias… Gracias por hacer creer lo del examen…" – **Dijo Meiling a la profesora con una sonrisa en su rostro…

**- "Por nada… Fue un placer ayudarte…" – **Le devolvió la sonrisa justo antes de retirarse del salón…

Meiling sonrió para luego salir del salón entusiasmada buscando a Sakura…

­**- "¡Hola chicas¿Han visto a Sakura?" – **Preguntó Mei viendo que solo estaban Rika, Chiharu y Naoko…

**- "No" – **Dijeron todas a coro

_- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?_

Meiling buscaba con la mirada a Sakura pero algo o alguien obstruyó su vista…

**- "Saku…"**

**- "No…" – **Se escuchó la voz de un muchacho…

**- "ò.O… ¿Eriol?"**

**- "No…"**

**- "O.O… SHAOOOOOOO… -" – **La sonrisa de Meiling se distinguía a kilómetros de distancia…

**- "¿Qué haces aquí?" – **Preguntó Mei luego de zafarse del efusivo abrazo…

**- "Pues vine a introducir los papeles que faltaban para entrar a la escuela…"**

**- "O.O ¡QUE BIEN! Y ¿Cuándo empiezas?"**

**- "La próxima semana" –** Mei estaba tan emocionada con Shaoran que ni se percató de la presencia de Sakura…

**- "¡Saku!… No te había visto… ¿Estaban juntos?"**

**- "Si, le estaba enseñando la escuela…"**

**- "Hola Saku… ¿Cómo estás?…"**

**- "Hola Eriol… Bien ¿Y tu?…"**

**- "Bien, muy bien… Saku… Te… Quería hacer una pregunta…" **– Dijo Eriol alejándola un poco del grupo…

**- "Si, dime… ¿Sobre qué?"**

**- "Sobre… Pues… ¿Cómo te digo?… Um… Eh…" – **Eriol no sabía como empezar…

**- "¿Sobre Tomoyo?"**

**- "O.O… Pues… Si… n-n… ¿Cómo lo supiste?"**

**- "Lo imaginé…" – **Dijo Sakura sonriente…

**- "Pues… Quería saber si… Tiene novio o algo…"**

**- "No… n-n…"**

**- "Y… ¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad con ella?" – **A Sakura le sorprendió un poco esta pregunta… No pensó que Eriol estuviese pensando en algo serio…

_- ¿Le digo que Tommy no dejó de mirarlo en toda la tarde?… No, primero debo asegurarme de que Eriol habla en serio… Aunque nunca lo había visto hablando tan en serio como ahora pero es mejor prevenir…_

**- "Pues… ¿Por qué no?… Creo que si lo intentas… Tal vez si… La verdad creo que tienen que conocerse más a ver que pasa…"**

**- "¿De verdad lo crees?"**

**- "Si…" – **Dijo Sakura obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa…

**- "Pues… Gracias Saku… Nos vemos…"**

**- "Adiós…" – **Sin darse cuenta había llegado a donde estaban Meiling y los demás… Eriol sonrió mientras se alejaba un poco del sitio…

**················**

**.: En Un Hotel de Inglaterra :.**

**- "Bien, allí estaremos… Perfecto… Hasta pronto…" – **Fujitaka colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Nadeshiko…

**- "¿Donde está Touya? La reunión es en dos horas… Ya debería estar aquí… Aún tengo que explicarle los balances de las empresas con las que nos vamos a relacionar…" – **Dijo Fujitaka algo preocupado…

**- "No lo se querido… Touya está muy extraño desde ayer… Pero no te preocupes… El sabe de esta reunión… No debe tardar en llegar…"**

**- "Eso espero…"**

**················**

**.: En Algún Lugar de Inglaterra :.**

**- "Muy bien te veo en media hora en ese Café"**

**- "No lo sé Touya… ¿Porqué no dejamos esto así? No quiero hacerte más daño…"**

**- "Por favor… No faltes…" **– Colgó el teléfono y se marchó…

**················**

**.: En La Escuela de Sakura :.**

**- "Bien, para mañana quiero que me entreguen un informe en parejas sobre el cuerpo humano… Las parejas las pueden escoger ustedes…" – **Concluyó la profesora mientras salía del salón…

**- "Saku… ¿Lo haces conmigo?" – **Preguntaron Mei y Eriol justo al mismo tiempo después de que la profesora terminó de hablar…

**- "n-n… Pues…"**

**- "No importa Eriol… Yo lo hago con Rika…" –** Dijo Mei con una sonrisa…

Luego de sonar el timbre salieron todos del salón…

**- "Saku voy a tu casa para que hagamos el informe ¿Si?" – **Dijo Eriol esperando la respuesta de Sakura…

**- "Supongo…" – **Dijo Sakura en un suspiro sabiendo que Eriol lo que quería era ver a Tomoyo…

**- "Eriol…" **– Dijo Sakura alcanzando a Eriol

**"Dime…"**

**- "Pues… Yo se que quieres ver a Tomoyo pero… ¿Podrías procurar estar con ella cuando terminemos el informe?"**

**- "n-n… Claro… Se me nota mucho ¿Verdad?" – **Dijo Eriol cambiando su sonrisa a una cara algo más seria, algo extraña en él…

**- "En realidad, solo se me ocurrió no fue…"**

**- "Shh… No lo ocultes… Es obvio… Y lo sé…" – **La frase de Sakura se vio cortada por las palabras de Eriol quien persistía con su cara seria…

**"Eriol ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

**- "¿Ah?… Claro… n-n…" – **Dijo Eriol sonriendo de nuevo…

**- "¿Me acompañas a casa?"**

**- "Claro"**

Caminaron hasta la casa de Sakura, se despidieron y Eriol se marchó hasta su casa…

"Bien él era Eriol, es un buen muchacho, y muy feliz… Casi nunca lo veo triste… Solo una vez que…"

**················****Flash Back ················**

**- "Eriol… ¿Estas bien¿Qué te pasa?"**

**- "Estoy bien…" – **Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas…

**················****Fin del Flash Back ················**

"Eriol lloraba desconsolado… Al parecer le habían dado una muy mala noticia… Pero nunca me lo quiso contar… Aún esa noticia lo perturba… Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que es… Nunca antes me había ocultado algo… Hasta ese día"

**················**

**"¿Tommy¿Estás aquí?"**

**- "Si Saku… Aquí estoy… Te preparé tu almuerzo… Está en la mesa…"**

**- "Gracias Tommy… Tommy… Hoy viene Eriol a hacer un informe en la tarde…"**

**- "¿Si? Y ¿A qué hora viene?" **

**- **_No puedo dejar que me vea desarreglada… - _Pensó Tomoyo mientras pensaba en lo que podía ponerse y esperando la respuesta de Sakura…

**- "No lo sé tal vez dentro de unas 2 o 3 horas… La verdad no le pregunté…"**

**- "OK… Iré a arreglarme… n-n"**

**- "OK…"**

**················**

**.: En Un Café de Inglaterra :.**

**- "Hola Touya…" – **Una mujer con un cuerpo muy bien formado, cabello largo y color naranja, ojos marrones y una piel muy blanca…

**- "Hola Kaho…"**

**················**

**.: En Un Hotel de Inglaterra :.**

**- "¿Dónde está Touya?" – **Fujitaka estaba muy alterado…

**- "Fujitaka, cálmate… De seguro tuvo un contratiempo…"**

**- "Yo sé cual es su contratiempo…" – **Dijo Fujitaka caminando hacia la puerta…

**- "¿A dónde vas?" – **Preguntó Nadeshiko…

**- "Voy a buscar a Touya… Sólo nos queda una hora y veinte minutos…"**

**- "Pero…" – **No pudo terminar la frase ya que Fujitaka salió de la habitación tirando la puerta…

**················**

**.: En Casa de Sakura :.**

**.: Ding, Dong :.**

Sakura se acercó para abrir la puerta…

**- "Nooo, yo abro… n-n" – **Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la puerta… Sakura se hizo a un lado y se dirigió a buscar los libros mientras los "tórtolos" se saludaban…

Estaba segura de que pronto se harían novios… Talvez más pronto de lo que pensaba… Se gustaba… Eso era obvio… Aunque si eso pasaba y si él se enteraba…

_- No, no quiero ni pensarlo…_

Agarró los libros y fue hacia donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo…

**- "Hola Eriol, oye, te ves bien…" – **Dijo Sakura sonriendo…

**- "Gracias!" – **Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa…

**- "Bien, yo los dejo para que hagan el informe, si me necesitan para cualquier cosa, estaré en el cuarto de pintura…" – **Dijo Tomoyo alejándose del sitio…

Sakura iba a abrir la boca cuando…

**- "Y si quieren que les prepare un té o algo, ya saben donde voy a estar…"**

Volvió a alejarse para regresar de nuevo…

**- "¿Ya les dije donde iba a estar?"**

**- "Si Tommy 3 veces ¬¬" – **Tomoyo sonrió y se fue… Eriol observo la escena la cual calificó de muy divertida…

**- "Siempre es así cuando se pone nerviosa por un chico que le gusta… O.O… Dijo… Cuando tiene un chico que le pinta… Digo… Que le tinta… Digo… Ya no sé ni que digo… u-u…"**

Eriol asomó una sonrisa enorme en su rostro…

_- No estoy sordo y hasta ahora todavía escucho muy bien… Le gusto…_

La sonrisa de Eriol se acentuó aún más…

**- "Bien pues, ya que caso tiene… u-u… ya lo dije…"**

**- "¿De verdad le gusto a Tomoyo?"**

**- "Pues… -… Aun no me lo ha dicho pero estoy segura de que si… Pero no digas nada… ¬¬"**

**- "OK…" – **La sonrisa de Eriol persistió hasta que Sakura habló…

**- "Ahora si, a trabajar…" – **Eriol intentó enseriarse pero su felicidad era tanta que ni siquiera pudo borrar la sonrisa de sus labios… De verdad eso que había escuchado lo había puesto muy contento…

**················**

**- "Y listo!… u-u Por fin!… Sólo falta imprimir…" – **Sakura se levantó del escritorio del computador y dirigió su mirada hacia Eriol…

**- "¿Eriol¿De casualidad estas aquí?" – **Dijo Sakura haciéndole señas a Eriol para poder sacarlo de sus pensamientos…

**- "¿Si? Dime n-n" – **Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa…

**- "Pues si mal no recuerdo durante TODO el tiempo que "estuvimos" haciendo el informe… Solo dijiste 3 o 4 palabras… Déjame pensar… "OK"… "Si"… "Esta bien" y… O.o… ¿Qué más?… Ah! Si… "Perfecto"… Fue todo lo que te escuché decir…"**

**- "n-n… Lo lamento estaba un poco distraído…"**

**- "Me pude dar cuenta… Es por lo de Tomoyo ¿Verdad?"**

**- "Si… n-n…"**

Sakura suspiró…

**- "¿Chicos terminaron?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo mientras entraba al estudio donde se encontraban Eriol y Sakura…

**- "Si…" – **Dijo Sakura sonriente…

**- "¡Qué Bien, Les preparé la cena… ¿Quieren comer?"**

**- "No" – **Dijo Sakura

**- "Si" – **Dijo Eriol al mismo tiempo que Sakura…

Se miraron…

**- "Si" – **Dijo Sakura

**- "No" – **Dijo Eriol al mismo tiempo que Sakura…

**- "¬¬ ¿Si o No?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo…

**- "Si" – **Respondió Sakura tapándole la boca a Eriol…

**- "OK… n-n" – **Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa…

**- "Voy a servir…" – **Dijo Tomoyo mientras se alejaba…

**- "Yo te ayudo…" – **Dijo Sakura siguiendo a Tomoyo…

**- "Yo también…" – **Dijo Eriol siguiéndolas…

**················**

**- "¿Para que me querías ver Touya?" – **Preguntó Kaho algo impaciente por el silencio…

**- "Kaho… Yo no quiero que lo nuestro se acabe… Quiero volver, estar a tu lado…"**

**- "De verdad lo lamento Touya… Pero yo no puedo volver contigo…" – **Dijo Kaho con su mirada muy triste y bajó su mirada al piso…

_- Touya ¿Cómo te explico, yo no puedo estar contigo… Aunque te ame… Fuerzas mayores me impiden regresar a tu lado…_

**- "¿Por qué? Si tú me amas… Yo sé que tú me amas… Lo veo en tus ojos _– _**_esos ojos – _**Yo sé que tu me amas al igual que yo a ti…"**

**- "No, no Touya… Ya yo no te amo…" – **Dijo Kaho mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo del lugar…

_- ¿Por qué lo niega¿Por qué¿Qué le paso¿Qué la cambió? Yo sé que me ama…_

**··················· **

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora: **HOLA! Yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo… Espero que les guste… Bien como ya saben esta historia será continuada si así lo desean… Gracias otra vez a todos los que dejan sus reviews opinando sobre mi fic… Y quiero agradecer personalmente a:

**Serenity Princess: **Holaaa :D Perdón, Perdón, Perdón u-u Por no dejarte una contestación en el capítulo pasado pero surgieron unos problemas y bueno… Por lo menos no me olvide de ponerte en la dedicación… La verdad no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia hasta ahora… Y de verdad perdón por no haberte escrito antes en serio… Espero que la sigas leyendo y espero no decepcionarte… Trataré de hacerla lo mejor posible para que les siga gustando… Espero que sigas la historia y sigas dejando tus reviews… Bye…

**P.D.: **Una última aclaración… El examen que se suspendió fue inventado por Meiling, quien le pidió a la profesora que hiciera creer lo del examen como excusa para que Sakura fuera a su casa… Ahora si… nos vemos -… Bye… Cuídense mucho y pórtense mal n-n…


	4. El Pasado Regresa

**···· Un Amor Desconocido ····**

**Summary: **Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero¿Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ u-u…

**Dedicación: **Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos los fans de CCS y en especial a las parejas SxS y TxE...

**Aclaraciones: 1.- **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (por desgracia u-u) le pertenecen a CLAMP… Yo solo los  
utilizo para mis historias…

**2.- **Esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca…

**3.- **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… Lo juro…

**Leyenda:**

"**hablando"**

Narraciones

"Narraciones de Sakura"

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 4:**

"**El Pasado Regresa"**

**By: Aioshi**

**- "Y bien Eriol cuéntame sobre ti…" – **Tomoyo inició la conversación luego de sentarse en la mesa…

**- "Pues… ¿Qué quieres saber?"**

Sakura solo comía sin prestar atención a lo que hablaban… Sakura se encontraba sentada en un extremo de la mesa… A su derecha Tomoyo y a su izquierda Eriol…

**- "Pues no sé… Talvez cosas sobre ti… Lo que te gusta hacer o algo así…"**

**- "Bueno me gusta…" – **Tomoyo ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que Eriol decía… Ya que estaba totalmente perdida en los increíbles ojos azueles de éste…

"Bien… seguiré contándoles acerca de mi… Bueno… La verdad nunca había tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca… Y no me quiero imaginar la cara de mi hermano cuando se entere de que tengo un novio, cuando lo tenga claro esta… Nunca me había sentido tan atraída por un muchacho hasta ahora… Y es que Shaoran tiene algo que me llama mucho la atención aunque no se bien que es… Talvez ese toque de misterio que tiene…"

Sakura se cansó de escucharlos y luego de terminar su comida… Los dejó solos…

**- "Bien… Em… Los dejo… Eriol… Voy a ver como quedó el informe… Tomoyo hoy voy a casa de Mei… Tengo que pedirle los apuntes de la clase de historia de hoy…"**

"En realidad podría pedírselos a Eriol pero… 1.- Creo que no debe saber ni lo que trajo en su bolso y 2.- Prefiero ir a casa de Mei… Después de todo talvez me encuentre a Shaoran…"

**- "OK… No te preocupes… Ah! Por cierto Saku se me había olvidado decirte… Tía Nadeshiko te llamo ayer pero estabas dormida… Dijo que te llamaría hoy en la noche…"**

**- "Esta bien… En ese caso trataré de no llegar tarde…"**

Sakura salió del comedor y se dirigió a su cuarto…

**- "Bien ¿En qué estábamos?" – **Preguntó Eriol al perder de vista a Sakura…

**- "¿Ah?… Eh… Pues…" – **Tomoyo salió de su mundo luego de escucha la hermosa voz de Eriol… No sabía que decir…

**- "Tomoyo… ¿Te gustaría… ir al cine conmigo?" – **Tomoyo se vio algo sorprendida por la pregunta…

**- "Pues… Si… ¿Por qué no?" – **Respondió luego de un breve silencio mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa…

**- "¿Te parece este sábado a las 8:00p.m?" – **Preguntó Eriol con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo el sabía dar…  
Haciendo que se viera increíblemente apuesto…

**  
- "Claro…" – **Dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada… De verdad le gustaba este chico… Y le inspiraba una confianza increíble… Tanta que hasta sentía que lo conociera de toda la vida… Aunque apenas y hubiesen cruzado palabra… Pero a la vez le daba miedo que él se enterara… Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer ¿Cómo podría reaccionar? Aún él no había entendido que lo que había entre ellos estaba acabado…

**················**

**.: En Un Hotel de Inglaterra :.**

**- "Hijo ¿Dónde estabas? Tu padre estaba muy alterado y salió a buscarte…" – **Dijo Nadeshiko acercándose a Touya… Estaba preocupada… Fujitaka nunca había reaccionado así… Talvez era porque también estaba preocupado por lo que le hubiese podido ocurrir a Touya…

**- "Eso no importa, igual no sirvió de nada…" – **Nadeshiko se preocupó un poco por las palabras y el tono de Touya…

**- "Hijo… Cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó? Es sobre Kaho ¿Cierto?" – **Le preguntó Nadeshiko tratando de que Touya se desahogara…

**- "Si… Es por Kaho…"**

**- "¿Qué pasó?…"**

**- "No quiere volver conmigo… Algo pasa madre… Yo sé que me ama… Lo veo en sus ojos… Pero es como si algo más le impidiera volver conmigo… Ay madre… No sabes lo mal y destrozado que me sentí cuando Kaho rompió el compromiso… Aún me duelen esas palabras…" **– Dijo Touya cabizbajo…

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- Touya… Tengo que decirte algo… Muy importante… Yo… Yo… - ** Kaho intentó hablar pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron… Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar…

**- "¿Qué te pasa mi amor?…" – **Dijo Touya algo preocupado…

**- "Pues… Yo… Yo quiero romper el compromiso Touya… No me quiero casar contigo…"**

**- "¿Qué dices?" – **Touya no podría creer lo que escuchaba… Solo faltaban 3 semanas para la boda y ahora… No quería casarse… Algo no le cuadraba… Algo pasaba…

**- "Si Touya… Lo que escuchaste… No quiero boda… No quiero casarme contigo…" – **Dijo Kaho aún con lágrimas en sus ojos…

**- "¿Pero…Por qué…? Por lo menos merezco una explicación o ¿no?…" – **Dijo Touya muy desconcertado…

**- "Ya… Creo que ya no te amo…" – **Dijo Kaho intentando una expresión fuerte y seria que nunca le salió…

_- Lo siento mi amor… Pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer… Sino… Será peor…_

**- "No lo puedo creer… Jamás pensé que fueras…" **– Touya estaba muy herido, al igual que triste… Pero algo le decía que eso no era lo que ella sentía…

Kaho no pudo soportar más y se retiró de la sala…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

**- "Cálmate hijo… Yo también pienso lo mismo… Pero si ella no quiere volver contigo… No la puedes obligar mi corazón… Será mejor que te olvides de ella…" **– Dijo Nadeshiko intentando consolar a Touya…

**- "Si… Talvez sea lo mejor…"**

Fujitaka entró a la habitación y encontró a Nadeshiko abrazando a Touya… Definitivamente no estaba bien… Lo mejor sería no decir nada… De igual forma ya no estaba alterado… Cuando salió del hotel… Lo único que le preocupaba era su hijo… Encontrarlo… Y ya lo había encontrado… Ahora estaba totalmente calmado…

**- "¿Te encuentras bien?" – **Preguntó Fujitaka refiriéndose a Touya… Brindándole una sonrisa…

**- "Si… Estoy bien…" – **Respondió Touya al ver a su padre…

**- "Será mejor que nos vayamos…"**

**- "Si… Estoy de acuerdo…"**

Los tres se marcharon a la reunión… Touya se dirigió a la habitación, seleccionó unos papeles para luego seguir a sus  
padres…

**················**

**.: Camino a Casa de Mei :.**

"Bien… Como les contaba… Jamás había sentido algo parecido con un muchacho… Pero bueno, cambiemos el tema… Se preguntaran ¿Qué hace mi madre en un viaje de negocios? o ¿no?… Pues, para los que se lo preguntan… Mi madre es la asistente de mi padre… Lo ayuda con algunos balances y todas esas cosas que aún no entiendo… Pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasa en casa… Solo lo ayuda cuando se va a los viajes o le organiza los papeles y esas cosas… Pero creo que eso ahora lo hará Touya… Hablando de Touya… Kaho vive en Inglaterra… ¿Quién es Kaho?… Es o iba a ser mi cuñada… Pero rompió el compromiso faltando solo 3 semanas para la boda ¿Pueden creerlo?… Touya dice que todavía lo ama… Pero yo tengo mis dudad… Me gustaría saber… ¿Qué pasaría si se vuelven a ver?… No creo que ella quiera volver con él… No por nada se fue de Japón… Supongo que no quería verlo más… Espero que Touya se encuentre a otra chica allá… Se lo merece…"

Sakura llegó a casa de Mei y tocó el timbre…

Shaoran abrió la puerta y le sonrió…

**- "Hola…" – **Dijo Sakura al ver al joven…

**- "Hola… ¿Cómo estas, pasa…" – **Preguntó Shaoran al tiempo que abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarla entrar…

**- "Bien…" – **Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios…

**- "Y… ¿Se puede saber la razón de tu honorable visita? Si mal no recuerdo ayer dejé tu bolso en tu casa…" – **Dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa de medio lado…

**- "Si… Pero necesito los apuntes de Mei… Si mal no recuerdo te dije que perdí 2 horas de clase hoy…"**

**- "Shao… ¿Quién es?" – **Dijo Mei saliendo del cuarto recién vestida con el pelo suelto y mojado…

**- "Hola Sakura… ¿Cómo estas? Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? n-n… Pensé que estarías haciendo el informe con Eriol…"**

**­**

**- "Si… Pero ya lo terminamos y vine a pedirte los apuntes de historia de hoy…"**

**- "Ah… OK… Ya te los traigo…" – **Dijo Mei entrando de nuevo a su habitación… Y volvió a salir luego de unos minutos…

**- "Aquí están… Oye Saku… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"**

**- "Gracias… Nada… Supongo… ¿Por qué?"**

**- "Pues por que Shao y yo vamos a pasear… Le voy a mostrar la ciudad… Y no sé tal vez quieras venir con nosotros…" – **Dijo Mei muy picara puesto que ya presentía que su prima y su mejor amiga se traían algo entre manos…

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron y se sonrieron…

**- "Pues solo necesito que lleguemos temprano… Mi madre va a llamarme hoy… Me llamó ayer pero estaba dormida así que me llamará hoy…"**

**- "Bien… En ese caso no hay problema… Yo también tengo que llegar temprano… Aún tengo que hacerle unos pequeños ajustes al informe…"**

Mei terminó de arreglarse y luego los tres salieron de la casa…

**················**

**- "Y bien… ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?" – **Eriol estaba realmente interesado en la respuesta de esta pregunta…

**- "Pues… Uno…" – **Dijo Tomoyo intentando no sonar muy pesada… No quería recordar su vida al lado de ese… Idiota…

**  
**

**- "Y espero no verlo nunca más…" – **Dijo Tomoyo con algo de rencor en su voz… Algo muy extraño en ella…

**- "¿Se puede saber por qué?" – **Preguntó Eriol algo feliz… Eso significaba que este tipo no sería problema… Solo que él no sabía que éste tipo aún la perseguía… Y daría todo por volver con Tomoyo… Y si no era de el seguramente no sería de nadie…

**- "Es un… Idiota… No quiero saber de el más nunca…" – **Tomoyo hablaba como si le hubiese hecho un daño terrible… Algo que preocupó un poco a Eriol… Pero seguramente sería él el que hiciera que ella se olvidase de ese tipo…

**- "En ese caso… Hablemos de… Los… Futuros…" – **Dijo Eriol mientras se acercaba a Tomoyo… Todo era perfecto… Estaban sentados en el suelo del balcón de la sala… Frente al mejor atardecer que el sol les podía regalar…

**- "¿Los futuros?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo haciéndose la que no entendía…

**- "Aja… O mejor…El futuro…" – **Aclaró Eriol justo antes de llegar a los labios de su ahora amada… Un beso tierno y delicado… Eriol acariciando el cabello de Tomoyo… Y Tomoyo acariciaba la parte baja de su cabellera… Prácticamente en la nuca… Pero al cabo de unos segundos… La magia terminó… El teléfono comenzó a sonar muy insistentemente… Tomoyo tenía un mal presentimiento… No quería contestar… Pero debía… Podía ser su tía que llamaba a Sakura… Sus labios se separaron…

**- "Esperan un segundo… " – **Dijo Tomoyo con la voz dulce y calmada que le caracterizaba…

**- "Los que quieras… " – **Dijo Eriol dándole un pequeño beso en los labios… Tomoyo se levantó para contestar el teléfono

**­**

**- "Diga…" – **Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Eriol…

**- _"Hola! Mi amor…" – _**Tomoyo se vio estremecida por la voz no muy agradable de un hombre…

**- "¿Qué quieres?" – **Su voz se tornó en un tono despectivo y se volteó para que Eriol no la viera…

****

**_- "Saber ¿Qué hace un niño besando a mi chica?…"_**- Tomoyo estaba totalmente sorprendida… Quedó sin habla… ¿Acaso la espiaba?… ¿Desde cuando?… ¿Cómo?… Se suponía que él estaba en Tokio…

**- "Primero…" **– Hizo una breve pausa para ver hacia donde estaba Eriol… - **"No soy TU chica… Segundo… Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo… Y tercero…Te prohíbo que me sigas espiando… Y te exijo que me dejes en PAZ…" **– Dicho esto colgó el teléfono para así no darle tiempo al sujeto de que hablara…

Tomoyo volvió hacia donde estaba Eriol… Miró a todos lados como buscando a alguien…

**- "¿Ocurre algo?"**

**- "No, claro que no… ¿En qué estábamos?" – **Tomoyo le sonrió a Eriol sentándose de nuevo a su lado… No permitiría que Kiru la asustara… Él no la manipularía…

**················**

**.: En Un Hotel de Tomoeda :.**

**- "Si… Continúe espiando… Claro que le seguiré pagando… Adiós…"**

Un hombre alto con una piel morena… Muy apuesto… Cabello negro con unos toques púrpuras… Y ojos del mismo color de los toques de su cabello colgó el teléfono… Se acercó a una de las mesitas de la elegante habitación, se sirvió un whisky… Se veía algo mayor aunque no mucho… Talvez unos 22 años cuando mucho…

_- No te me vas a escapar tan fácil Tomoyo… Tú eres mía… Solo mía… _- Tenía una mirada furiosa… Tomó un trago de su whisky y tiró la copa haciendo que se estallara con la pared…

**················**

**.: En Tomoeda :.**

**- "Y bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir Saku?" – **Preguntó Mei Sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos…

**- "Pues… No lo sé… ¿Qué sugieres?"**

**- "Talvez ¿El Centro Comercial?"**

**- "Si¿Porqué no?" – **Dijo Sakura puesto que no se le ocurría otra cosa…

**················**

**- "Muy bien… De acuerdo a los balances que cada uno tiene frente a ustedes en cada una de las carpetas…" – **Un hombre hablaba sobre balances, presupuestos y contratos… Era un hombre bastante mayor… Rondaba alrededor de los 50 o 60… Parecía ser el dueño de la empresa con la que Kinomoto Inc., se relacionaría…

La mesa era bastante amplia… Alrededor de unas 10 o 12 personas estaban en ella… Touya no estaba totalmente atento a la reunión… Estaba mucho más pendiente de una muchacha sentada a uno de los lados del hombre que hablaba… Era hermosa… De eso no cabía la menor duda… cabello largo color castaño oscuro… Y ojos del mismo color que su cabello… Se veía que era una muchacha muy inteligente… Pero eso no le restaba que fuese muy delicada… ¿Quién sería ella?… Touya estaba muy distraído hasta que Fujitaka lo sacó de sus pensamientos…

**- "¿Touya?… ¿Podrías explicarle al Sr. Hitsurishiru la página 5 de los balances de nuestra empresa?"**

**- "Si, claro… Como verá tenemos un gran incremento en ventas los últimos dos meses… Un incremento casi del 50 por ciento… Esto se debe a que nuestros precios han sido disminuidos tratando de que nuestros precios queden por debajo de los precios de la competencia para que así los clientes escojan los mejores precios y mejor calidad…"**

**- "Gracias Joven…"**

**- "Touya… Touya Kinomoto…"**

**- "Entonces… ¿Trato hecho?" – **Preguntó Fujitaka con tranquilidad esperando la respuesta del Sr. Hitsurishiru…

**- "Trato hecho…" – **Respondió el señor con una sonrisa…

Todos se levantaron y algunos de los empresarios salieron por la elegante puerta de la sala de juntas… Solo quedaron Touya, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, el Sr. Hitsurishiru, su esposa y la muchacha a la que Touya había estado mirando…

**- "Bueno… ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!…" – **Exclamó el Sr. Hitsurishiru…

**- "Prepararemos una cena hoy en la noche en nuestra mansión… Esperamos su grata presencia…" – **Continuó la Sra. Hitsurishiru luego de escuchar a su esposo…

**- "Ah! Pero que maleducado soy… Permítanme presentarles… Ella es Nakuru Akisuki… Mi sobrina… Nakuru… Ellos son el Sr. Y la Sra. Kinomoto y su hijo…"**

**- "Touya… Touya Kinomoto" – **Dijo Touya al ver que el señor no recordaba su nombre y extendiendo su mano para estrecharla suavemente con la chica… Se quedaron viendo unos segundos… Nakuru sonrió algo tímida… Algo extraño en ella ya que era bastante extrovertida pero debido a que apenas iba conociendo a la familia se comportó un poco más introvertida…

**- "Entonces ¿Los veremos hoy en la cena?"**

**- "Claro, será un placer…" – **Respondió Fujitaka

**- "Entonces allí nos vemos…" – **Dijo la Sra. Hitsurishiru

Luego todos se despidieron y salieron del lugar…

**················**

**- "Y bien Shao! Aún no me has contado el porqué de tu llegada…" – **Dijo Mei mientras entraban a una tienda…

**- "¿En qué les puedo ayudar?" – **Preguntó una de las muchachas que trabajaba en la tienda…

**- "Nada en especial, gracias, solo mirábamos…" – **Respondió Sakura amablemente…

**- "OK…" – **Dijo la muchacha… Luego le regaló una sonrisa a Sakura y se marchó…

**- "Bien… La verdad… Estoy "huyendo"…" – **Dijo Shaoran en un tono de voz bajo intentando que Sakura no escuchara… Pero fue en vano…

_- ¿Pero de qué¿Por qué?… _- Pensó Sakura al escuchar lo que Shaoran había dicho…

Sakura se puso muy atenta a lo que Shaoran decía y fingió estar viendo unos peluches de felpa que se encontraban cerca…

**- "¿Huyendo¿Pero de qué? o ¿Por qué?" – **Preguntó Mei algo preocupada de que su primo pudiese estar metido en algo malo…

Perfecto… Su respuesta sería contestada… Pensó Sakura…

**- "Pues… De todo… De mi madre… Mis hermanas… Michiru…"**

**- "O.o ¿Michiru? ¬¬U… ¿Quién es ella?" – **Dijo Mei adquiriendo un tono muy celoso…

Sakura también cambió su cara…

_- ¿Michiru? ¬¬ Parece nombre de gato… Y no ¿Y que era la primera persona a la que le hacía eso?… ¡Ay! ¬¬U ¡Que idiota soy! u-u…_

**- "Si… Michiru… Es mi… exnovia… Me tenía harto… Era… u-u Ya no importa…"**

**- "¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA!…" – **Dijo Sakura en "voz baja"…

Mei y Shao se miraron y luego la vieron a ella algo extrañados…

**- "n-n… ¡Claro que importan estos peluches!… Miren… Están en la sección de rebajas, o sea, que no importan… Pero claro que importan…" – **Dijo Sakura al verse en aprietos… Miró a los lados… Todos la veían…

**- "Em… Ejem… Voy a… Pagar este peluche… n-n…" – **Dijo señalando el primer peluche que agarró… Un peluche pequeño, amarillo y con unas pequeñas alitas…

Shaoran y Mei siguieron sin entender pero de igual forma continuaron su conversación…

**················**

**- "¿Y quién llamó?" – **Preguntó Eriol sin saber lo que había ocurrido…

**- "Número equivocado" – **Típica excusa… Pero no se le ocurrió nada más…

**- "OK…" – **Dijo Eriol…

**- "Entonces… ¿Saldrás conmigo el sábado?"**

**- "No me lo perdería…"**

**- "Lo dices como si fue un espectáculo o algo así…"**

**- "Pues… Algo así…" – **Dijo Tomoyo con una risita pícara…

**- "¿Aja!" **– Refutó Eriol dejando a Tomoyo debajo de él de un golpe… Quedando acostados frente a frente… solo a escasos centímetros de sus labios…

**················**

Kaho subió las escaleras y al llegar a una especie de sala de estar muy elegante, escuchó una voz…

**- "¿Qué te dijo Touya?" – **Una mujer mayor con el cabello algo canoso, piel muy blanca y al parecer de carácter bastante fuerte…

**- "¿Para qué preguntas madre, ya sabes la respuesta…" – **Dijo Kaho adquiriendo un tono algo enojado… La mujer tenía algo entre las manos… Pero no se distinguía bien lo que era… Era una especie de adorno de cristal…

**- "Pero quiero que me lo digas… Quiero ver tus ojos cuando hablas de él… Quiero ver si aún lo amas…" – **Kaho se asustó un poco… No quería que su madre la viera… De seguro se daría cuenta… Ella aún amaba a Touya… Pero no podía estar con él… Su madre se lo había prohibido… Y no lo hacía, no lo había dejado solo porque su madre lo decía… La había amenazado… Y no quería que le hiciera daño a Touya… Ella era muy capaz de hacerle daño… Talvez no con sus propias manos pero tenía las agallas para mandar a hacerlo y el dinero no era un problema…

**- "¿Qué te pasa¡Te dije que vinieras acá, quiero verte a los ojos…" – **Kaho suspiró resignada y se acercó a su madre que estaba un poco entre las sombras…

**- "¿Qué te dijo?" – **Preguntó nuevamente la Sra. Kaede agarrándola levemente por la barbilla y observándola fijamente a los ojos…

**- "Quiere volver conmigo…" – **Dijo Kaho intentando que no se notara nada…

**- "Y supongo que le dijiste que no ¿Cierto?"**

**- "Por supuesto madre…" – **Dijo manteniendo un semblante fuerte…

**- "Muy bien…" – **Dijo soltando su barbilla…

**- "Pero aún lo quieres…" – **Dijo decepcionada volteando su cara… Estaba decepcionada de su hija… No se había olvidado de Touya… Ni siquiera porque la había amenazado…

**- "Voy a dormir… Estoy cansada…" – **Dijo kaho para no iniciar una discusión… Luego se marchó…

_- Más te vale que te olvides de él… - _Pensó Kaede volteando la silla quedando de espaldas a la puerta por la que había entrado Kaho… Al voltearla ésta pudo observar a través de una ventana un hermoso paisaje… Y observando hacia éste apretó hasta más no poder el objeto que llevaba entre sus manos…

La puerta que había atravesado Kaho daba a un inmenso pasillo, muy elegante, las paredes eran color beige muy claro… Las lámparas de oro con cristales, pinturas muy finas colgadas en las hermosas paredes, parecía una mansión… Si, mansión, una mansión bastante grande y elegante… Kaho entró por la última puerta al final del pasillo… Al parecer era su cuarto… Era muy lindo… Era todo lo contrario al resto de la casa, era un cuarto muy sencillo, al igual que su dueña… Las paredes eran de un color celeste claro… Una cama matrimonial… Un escritorio… Y una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama… En una de las paredes de la recámara había dos puertas de cristal que eran cubiertas por unas hermosas cortinas color blanco con algunos detalles en color celeste que combinaban con el resto de la habitación… Detrás de esas puertas se encontraba un hermoso balcón… La baranda era de un mármol muy fino color blanco que resaltaba por las noches… La vista era hermosa… Un magnífico patio y detrás de éste un hermoso y frondoso bosque…

Kaho dio un gran suspiro… Prendió un equipo de sonido y arrancó una canción de un CD que ya estaba puesto…

_**Pasaré por ti esta noche**_

_**Ya conozco de memoria**_

_**El camino hacia la casa**_

_**Donde fui feliz un día**_

_**Y hoy soy una visita más…**_

Kaho empezó a recordar los momentos felices que vivió con Touya durante más de tres años…

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "¿Te gusta?" – **Preguntó Touya enseñándole su anillo de compromiso y entusiasmado por la respuesta…

**- "¡Es hermoso! - ¡Gracias!" – **Dijo Kaho dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

_**Me recibes fríamente**_

_**Todo está tal como antes**_

_**Mas tu cuarto tiene llave**_

_**Por si atacan los recuerdos**_

_**Y nos da por recordar…**_

Ahora eran solo eso… Recuerdos… Y nada más… Parte del pasado… Un pasado hermoso… Pero… A la vez un pasado

que ya no volvería jamás…

****

**_Se supone que por ti no sienta nada_**

_**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**_

****

**_Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va_**

****

**_Aunque muy dentro me esté muriendo…_**

Abrió las puertas del balcón… El sol estaba por ocultarse… Lo que le trajo otro recuerdo…

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "Kaho ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" – **Su sonrisa extendió hasta más no poder… Era perfecto… (N. de la A.: Bueno para mí  
lo sería -) El sol ocultándose… Estaban en la playa… Solos… Con un hermoso arreglo que Touya había preparado… Uncamino de pétalos de rosas rojas que llevaba a una especie de carpa donde ellos estaban…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

_**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos**_

_**Que la vida debe continuar**_

_**Se supone que ya no importe quien te besará**_

_**Esa es mi pena**_

_**Por suponer que te podría olvidar…**_

Los ojos de Kaho comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas e inevitablemente comenzó a llorar… Estaba muy dolida… La canción se parecía mucho a lo que ella sentía… Por su cabeza comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Touya y de todo lo que vivió junto a él, todos los momentos, tristes, alegres, difíciles y hasta los más deprimentes…

_**Me despido en el portal**_

_**Y me trago de un suspiro las palabras**_

_**Tú ya tienes otro amor **_

_**Yo regreso a mi dolor**_

_**Yo no tengo nada más**_

(N. de la A.: Aún no tiene otro amor pero ya pronto n-n)

Cada vez se sentía peor… No podía olvidarse de quién iba a ser su esposo, de quién amaba y de quién se había separado por capricho o pura maldad del destino…

_**Se supone que por ti no sienta nada**_

_**Que el pasado no me pesa ya**_

_**Se supone que es muy fácil repetir que bien me va**_

_**Aunque muy dentro me esté muriendo…**_

_**Se supone que mejor fue separarnos**_

_**Que la vida debe continuar**_

_**Se supone que ya no importe quien te besará**_

_**Esa es mi pena**_

_**Por suponer que te podría olvidar…**_

"**Se supone" – Luis Fonsi – "Abrazar la vida"**

Decidió dejar de pensar un Touya y en lo que habían vivido…

Apagó el equipo de sonido, se secó las lágrimas y luego se dirigió al baño para ducharse… Salió con un pijama de seda… Cerró las puertas del balcón… Ya era de noche… Ni siquiera quiso ir a cenar, así que se acostó a dormir…

**················**

**- "¡Ya está, Ya pagué el peluche n-n" – **Dijo Sakura acercándose hacia donde estaban Shaoran y Meiling…

**- "¡Que bien! -… O.O Ya anocheció ¬¬ ¿Por qué tendrá que pasar el tiempo tan rápido?" – **Dijo Mei viendo hacia la  
puerta de vidrio de la tienda… (N. de la A.: la puerta de la tienda tiene vista hacia fuera del Centro Comercial… Espero que entiendan a lo que me refiero u-u… -)…

**- "O.O ¡Si, Mi madre me va a llamar hoy…!" – **Dijo Sakura recordando lo que le había dicho Tomoyo…

**- "Pues si quieres vamos a mi casa… Recoges los apuntes que dejaste y después que Shao te acompañe a tu casa… - No hay problema ¿Verdad Shao?"**

**- "O.O… n-n… No, claro que no…"**

Los tres salieron del Centro Comercial para ira casa de Mei… Sakura recogió sus cosas y los apuntes de Mei… Se despidió y se fue con Shaoran a su casa…

**- "Y… Oye… Tu… Pues… Em… ¿No has tenido novias o algo?"**

**- "O.O… u-u… Pues… Em…" – **¿_Le digo o no le digo? u-u… No, Michiru es mi pasado… No es nada… No vale la pena… Además dudo mucho que la vuelva a ver…_

**- "Pues… No…" – **Terminó diciendo Shaoran sin imaginarse que ya Sakura sabía quién era Michiru…

_- ¬¬ Si claro… Niégalo… Pero ya verás…_

**- "Um… Entonces… ¿Quién es…, Ay ¿Cómo es que se llama?… ¡Ah sí!… Michiru… ¿Quién es ella?" – **Dijo Sakura disfrutando la cara de asombro de Shaoran…

**- "O.O… u-u Pues…" – **Dio un suspiro para luego continuar… **- "Es… u-u… Es mí… Es mí exnovia… u-u…"**  
Sakura se decepcionó un poco…

**- "¿Tenías que mentirme?… Aunque… Pues… Entiendo que no me tengas mucha cof…" – **Sakura no pudo terminar debido a la interrupción de Shaoran…

**- "No… Tampoco tenía que mentirte… Pues… La verdad es que… Si te soy sincero… No se… Que me pasa…  
Contigo… Verás… Por lo general no soy así… Por lo general soy más… Tímido… A menos que…" – **Shaoran se detuvo y agarró a Sakura por el brazo para que no lo dejara atrás…

**- "A menos que ¿Qué?"**

**- "Que me guste mucho…"**

Sakura sonrió ante tal afirmación… Y se sintió un poco apenada…

**- "Pues… Tu… Tu también me gustas mucho" – **Dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de pena…

**- "Será lindo…" – **Dijo Shaoran robándole un pequeño beso a Sakura… (N. de la A.: Shaoran aquí quiso decir que sería bonito lo que sentían y todo eso de que se gustaban los dos y bla, bla, bla… Bueno ya… - Continúo…)

**················**

Sus labios se juntaron por unos ¿4 minutos? o.O Uh!... Comenzó por ser un beso completamente tierno y suave… Luego pasó a ser cada vez más intenso llegando a un beso completamente apasionado… Pero ya sus pulmones pedían aire… Se separaron lentamente y terminando el beso con pequeño beso… Se miraron tiernamente y estuvieron a punto de repetir la escena cuando…

**.: Ding, Dong :.**

**- "O.O… Sakura…"**

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Holaaa :D Yo otra vez aquí esta el capítulo 4… Es pero que les guste mucho y que lo disfruten :) Lo corte aquí porque O.O Ya estaba más o menos largo… n-n Espero de verdad que lo disfruten quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejan sus reviews y que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi historia… Y espero no defraudarlos...

Gracias en especial a:

**Serenity-Princess: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el cap. anterior. Bueno en este cap. hay una escena de TxE, espero que te guste. Espero también que te guste este cap, y espero no decepcionarte...

**WiOvIx: **Hola¿Cómo estas? Me alegra que hayas decidido leer mi historia, gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te haya gustado, y lo de Shao y Saku, no se, me gustó ponerlo en esa escena - espero que te guste mucho este cap. y también espero no decepcionarte...

Queria mandarle un saludito a Li-Saku-Chan que, aunque no me ha dejado reviews ¬¬U se ha tomado la molestia de leer la historia y de seguirla muy de cerquita... Alma te quiero mucho, y cuidate...

Bien ahora si me despido... Y ya saben ¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR!... Bye


	5. Una Nueva Vida Comienza

**···· Un Amor Desconocido ····**

**Summary: **Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero¿Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ u-u…

**Dedicación: **Éste cap. Está dedicado a Serenity-Princess… Muchas gracias por tus reviews, por seguir la historia, y por tus comentarios…

**Aclaraciones: 1.- **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (por desgracia u-u) le pertenecen a CLAMP… Yo solo los utilizo para mis historias…

** 2.- **Esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca…

** 3.- **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… Lo juro…

**Leyenda:**

"**hablando"**

**_"Dialogos a travéz del teléfono"_ **

Narraciones

"Narraciones de Sakura"

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 5:**

"**Una Nueva Vida Comienza"**

**By: Aioshi**

Entraron al lujoso hotel en Inglaterra en el que estaban hospedados…

**- "Madre… Que no se te olvide llamar a Sakura cuando lleguemos a la habitación… No quiero que pase lo mismo de  
ayer…" – **Dijo Touya mientras entraban al ascensor…

**- "No te preocupes cuando lleguemos a la habitación la llamamos…"**

**- "OK… Em… Padre… Por casualidad ¿No sabes si la Srta. Nakuru vive aquí?" – **Fujitaka lo miró algo extrañado…

**- "O.O... n-n... Hijo… Al igual que tú… Conocí a la señorita Nakuru hoy…"**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron… Touya tenía cara de 'vergüenza', Nadeshiko, reía al igual que Fujitaka…

Entraron a la habitación… Touya se quitó su chaqueta para sentarse en un sillón que estaba al lado de la cama…

**················**

(N. de la A.: Les recuerdo que – para quién no lo recuerde – esta es la continuación de la escena final del Cap. 4, en la que estaban Tomoyo y Eriol y luego suena el timbre… Si aún no lo recuerdan pues… No les queda de otra que volver a leer la escena en el capítulo anterior n-n… OK… Sigamos…)

**- "¿Qué hora es?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo pensando que Sakura tardaría un poco más…

¿_Y si es Kiru? O.O… Por Dios que no sea él… - _Pensó Tomoyo algo inquieta…

**- "Son las 9:00… Casi…" – **Dijo Eriol luego de ver su reloj de pulsera…

**- "O.O… n-n… Creo que se nos pasó el tiempo…" – **Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa…

**- "n-n… Creo que si…"**

Tomoyo se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió encontró a una parejita mirándose tiernamente… Los cuales se sorprendieron un poco  
cuando se abrió la puerta…

**- "Hola Tommy" – **Dijo Sakura muy sonriente…

**- "¿No ha llamado mi mamá?" – **Preguntó mientras entraba a la casa y hacía pasar a Shaoran…

**- "No, aún no…" – **Dijo Tomoyo viendo al muchacho que acompañaba a Sakura…

_- Este debe ser el muchacho del que tanto habla Saku…_

**- "Tommy el es Shaoran… Shaoran ella es Tomoyo, mi prima…" – **Dijo Sakura al ver la cara extrañad de Tomoyo…

**- "Mucho gusto" – **Dijo Shaoran extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Tomoyo…

**- "El gusto es mío…" – **Le respondió Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa…

**- "¿Quieren comer algo? Eriol y yo no hemos comido así que… Si quieren comer con nosotros…"**

**- "Em… Yo si… Tengo hambre… ¿Y tu Shaoran?"**

Shaoran no escuchó muy bien ya que estaba completamente ido…

**- "¿Ah?…Em… Si, claro… n-n" – **Dijo sonriendo… Sakura le sonrió…

**- "Bueno, pues… Yo me adelanto…Tengo que preparar la cena y además dejé solo a Eriol…" – **Dijo Tomoyo mientras se  
retiraba del lugar…

**- "Sakura… Tengo… Tengo que… Tengo que decirte algo…" – **Dijo Shaoran adquiriendo un tono tímido e intentando moverla hacia algo parecido a un sofá…

Se sentaron en el sofá que allí se encontraba…

**- "Acerca de Michiru…" – **Shaoran no pudo terminar su frase debido a la interrupción de Sakura…

(N. de la A.: Pero que maleducados… ¬¬ Nadie deja hablar a nadie XD…)

**- "Shh! No te preocupes, no me tienes que contar si no quieres…"**

**- "Si, si quiero, debo…" – **Dijo bajando la mirada viendo una pulsera que tenía en su muñeca que Michiru le había regalado cuando habían cumplido 2 años de novios… (N. de la A.: Con otras cosas claro está… -)

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "Mi amor…" – **Una chica de piel blanca, cabello y ojos negros se le acercó y lo abrazó por detrás…

**- "¿Cómo estás?" – **Dijo Shaoran volteándose y dándole un pequeño beso a la chica

**- "Toma… Te traje un regalo cumplimos 2 años ¿Lo recuerdas?"**

**- "¿Cómo olvidarlo?"**

Shaoran agarró el regalo y le dio un corto beso en la boca…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

**- "Ella es mi exnovia, como ya sabes, pero… quiero que sepas que de verdad ella ya no significa nada pasa mi, ella y yo rompimos hace más de 2 meses y…" – **Shaoran guardó silencio por un segundo para tomar aire lo cual Sakura aprovechó al máximo…

**- "Shaoran… Yo no te he pedido explicaciones… Yo… Solo quería saber quien era ella, es todo…" – **Dijo Sakura mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa…

Shaoran se sonrojó un poco… Se levantó del sofá y se agachó quedando justo en frente de Sakura…

**- "Solo… Quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho… Y espero que algún día podamos ser algo más que simples amigos…"**

En ese momento Tomoyo se asomó al lugar… Y al ver la situación estuvo a punto de retirarse pero la voz de Sakura la detuvo…

**- "Tommy… ¿Sucede algo?" – **Preguntó antes de que Tomoyo se fuera…

**- "Em… Pues… La cena está servida, si gustan pasar…"**

Sakura iba hablar cuando el timbre insistente del teléfono sonó… Sakura corrió a agarrarlo pues supuso que era su madre…

**- "¿Bueno?…" – **Dijo con una enorme sonrisa…

**- _"Hija ¿Cómo estas?" _– **Dijo Nadeshiko emocionada de oír a su hija…

**- "¡Hola mamá! Bien y ¿ustedes¿Cómo va todo por allá?…"  
**

**  
- _"Bien muy bien mi cielo… Tu papá cerró el trato con el Sr. Hitsurishiru, si… Y nos invitaron a una cena hoy en su casa… Hija… Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor… Discúlpame por no llamar más temprano ayer…"_**

**- "Ay… No te preocupes mamá… Tu no sabias…"**

_**- "Gracias por entender hija… Aja… Si… Si, si aquí está… Ya te lo paso…"**_

**- "¡Hola Monstruo¿Cómo estás, Feliz Cumpleaños…"**

_**- "¬¬# ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de llamarme así¿Ni siquiera por mi cumpleaños?… Bueno, gracias, Oye… Y ¿Cómo va todo con Kaho¿Haz hablado con ella¿No te la haz encontrado?"**_

**- "Si, si hable con ella…"**

_**- "¿Y¿Qué pasó¿Qué te dijo?"**_

**- "Nada… Lo mismo que me dijo cuando me dejó… Que no me amaba y que no me quería volver a ver…" – **Touya sonó algo resignado…

**- _"¡Oh! u-u Lo lamento mucho…"_**

**- "No te preocupes estoy bien… Te pasaré a papá… Quiere saludarte… Adiós… Cuídate…"**

**- "¡Hola hija¡Feliz Cumpleaños¿Cómo has estado?"**

_**- "Bien, muy bien papá… Me dijo mamá que cerraste el trato…"**_

**- "Si… Afortunadamente así fue…"**

_**- "Y ¿Has cuidado a Touya como te lo encargué?"**_

**- "n-n… Si hija! Por supuesto…" – **Dijo Fujitaka algo divertido…

****

**_- "¡Qué bien¿Y no ha encontrado una cuñada nueva para mi?" – _**Una carcajada enorme se escuchó por parte de Fujitaka… Nadeshiko y Touya miraron algo extrañados pero sin quitar su sonrisa de sus rostros…

**- "Pues…" – **Fujitaka hizo una pausa, miró hacia Touya y continuó pero con una voz más baja…

**- "Aún no pero… Hoy cuando llegamos al hotel me preguntó por una muchacha que conocimos hoy… Es la sobrina del Sr. Hitsurishiru…" – **Finalizó Fujitaka con un tono casi nulo pero que Sakura alcanzó a oír…

**- "¿Qué le dijiste?" – **Preguntó Touya agarrando el teléfono…

**- "¿Qué te dijo?" – **Le preguntó a Sakura…

****

**_- "Um… Nada… Solo que conociste a una chica muy linda…" – _**Ni siquiera sabía si era linda pero… Sabía que su hermano no tenía malas gustos…

**- "Pero… No te creas… NO me gusta… ¿OK?"**

****

**_- "Yo no dije nada…" – _**Dijo Sakura riendo muy divertida…

**- "OK"**

_**- "Oye, los tengo que dejar… u-u… Voy a comer n-n… Pero… Los veo el miércoles ¿no?…"**_

**- "¡Si! Nos vemos… Te paso a mamá para que se despidan…" – **Touya le dio el teléfono a Nadeshiko y se dispuso a sentarse…

**- "Bueno hija, cuídate mucho, te queremos mucho y no sabes cuanto lamentamos no estar contigo estos días, de verdad…"**

_**- "Esta bien madre… Adiós… ¡Los quiero!"**_

**- "Nosotros también… ¡Adiós!"**

Nadeshiko colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada hacia Touya y Fujitaka…

**- "Será mejor que nos arreglemos para la cena…"**

**- "Si… Em… Voy a mi habitación…" – **Touya se levantó del sillón que se encontraba al lado de la mesita de noche y se dirigió a su habitación…

**················**

**- "¿Qué te dijo Tía?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo luego de que Sakura colgó el teléfono…

**- "Pues me felicitó por mi cumpleaños, que me quería mucho y que lamentaba no poder estar conmigo…"**

**- "Y ¿Hablaste con Touya¿O con Tío?"**

**- "Si, con los dos… Touya se encontró con Kaho y habló con ella pero ella le dijo lo mismo, que no lo quería volver a ver… Pero papá me dijo que estuvo preguntando por una muchacha muy linda que acababan de conocer, creo que es la sobrina del Sr. Hitsurishiru…"**

**- "Y ¿Quién es el Sr. Hitsurishiru?"**

**- "n-n… Es el señor con el que papá fue a hacer el trato… Por cierto, cerraron el trato" – **Dijo Sakura con mucha emoción por su padre…

**- "Y ¿Por fin si van a volver el miércoles?"**

**- "Si, lo que no sé es la hora… Espero que sea en la tarde así podré recibirlos…"**

**- "Bueno… ¿Comemos?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo recordando la cena…

**- "¡Oh! Si, Vamos Shaoran… n-n" – **Dijo Sakura haciéndole una seña a Shaoran para indicarle el camino…

**················**

**.: Toc, Toc :.**

La puerta sonó por parte de Touya…

**- "¿Mamá¿Están listos?" – **Touya tocó la puerta una vez más, y al no obtener respuesta entró, estaba algo asustado…

**- "¡Hijo! Perdón que no te respondí porque me estaba cambiando… Estaba lejos y no te escuché…"**

**- "¿Y papá?"**

**- "Fue a comprar un detalle para el Sr. y la Sra. Hitsurishiru…" – **Touya tenía cara de pánico, tenía un mal presentimiento cuando entró, pero al escuchar éstas palabras se tranquilizó un poco…

**- "OK"**

**- "Touya¿Te ocurre algo?"**

**- "No… No, nada… Estoy bien…"**

**················**

**- "¡Hola Eriol¿Cómo estas?" – **Preguntó Sakura al llegar al comedor…

**- "Hola, bien, bien ¿Y tú?" – **Eriol quedó un rato viendo a Shaoran… Se le hacía conocido… Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el "bien" de Sakura…

_- Ah si, él es el primo de Mei… O.o Pero qué mala memoria, lo conocí ayer… ¿Cómo es que se llama¿Shaolin?… No así no es… ¿Shasin?… No, tampoco… ¿Shahing?… No, No, No, ese tampoco… Sha, Sha, Sha… ¡Shaoran!… Si¡Ese si es!…_

**- "¡Hola Shaoran!" – **Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa luego de pasar por una odisea para recordar su nombre…

**- "Hola… ¿...?"**

**- "Eriol… Eriol Hiragizawa" - **Dijo Eriol para recordarle su nombre a Shaoran...

**- "Tu… Eres el amigo de Mei ¿cierto?"…**

**- "Si…"**

**- "Em… ¿Podrían sentarse?… Es que… Bueno, ustedes saben, aún no nos acostumbramos a comer parados… n-n…" – **Dijo  
Sakura sonriente…

**- "¡Claro!" – **Respondió Eriol…

Se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer…

**- "Y… Tu… ¿Shaoran cierto¿De donde vienes? Porque no eres de aquí ¿Cierto?" – **Dijo Tomoyo con voz algo fuerte como "interrogándolo" pero en realidad solo bromeaba… Siempre había querido hacer eso…

**- "Em… No, no soy de aquí…Vengo de China…" – **Dijo Shaoran adquiriendo un tono nervioso…

**- "¿Y por qué te viniste¿No estas huyendo de la ley cierto o.O?"**

**- "No…" – **Shaoran no entendía mucho el interrogatorio, y cada vez se ponía más nervioso…

**- "Um… Y… ¿Por qué tan nervioso?…" – **Dijo Tomoyo ya casi sin aguantar la risa… Sakura no pudo evitar esconder la cara de la  
risa…

**- "Pues…" – **Shaoran ni siquiera terminó la frase…

Tomoyo no aguantó más y se hecho a reír hasta más no poder… Eriol tenía cara de no entender muy bien pero, era inteligente y pudo captar que se trataba de una broma así que no le quedó de otra más que reír un poco…

Cuando Tomoyo terminó de reír prosiguió…

**- "Cálmate… Solo era una broma… El interrogatorio no es mi trabajo…" – **Dijo Tomoyo guiñándole un ojo a Shaoran… Por lo que él solo se limitó a sonreír… Pero…

_- Entonces eso significa que es el trabajo de alguien más… Tal vez su padre supongo… O.O o peor…Un hermano mayor… CELOSO!… u-u… Eso no es muy bueno…_

**················**

**- "Setsu ¿Esta todo listo?" – **Preguntó la señora Rika a su esposo…

**- "Ya casi mi amor, ya casi, solo falta que coloquen los platos y… Las copas…"**

**- "Muy bien, entonces voy a terminar de arreglarme, aún tengo que maquillarme…"**

**- "Esta bien mi amor, aquí te espero…" – **El Sr. Hitsurishiru le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa y luego ella se fue subiendo las escaleras de la lujosa mansión…

**- "Tío… Tío… ¿Cómo estas?" – **Nakuru se le acercó a Setsu y le dio un afectuoso abrazo…

**- "Hola Nakuru bien ¿Y tu?"**

**- "¡Muy bien!… Oye tío una pregunta…" – **Dijo Nakuru jugueteando con la corbata de Setsu, y luego continuó…

**- "Por casualidad ¿No sabes… de donde son los Sres. Kinomoto?…" – **Dijo Nakuru sin dejar de jugar con la corbata de su tío y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa… Setsu se extrañó un poco por la pregunta pero luego recordó que el "paquete" de los Sres. Kinomoto incluía un muchacho… Pues, digamos que bastante atractivo, y en el cual seguramente su sobrina estaba interesada…

**- "Pues… No estoy muy seguro pero creo que viven en Japón… En… Es una ciudad pequeña… ¿Cómo se llamaba?… ¡Ah sí!… En Tomoeda…"**

**- "Um… ¿Sabes qué tío? Creo que ya descubrí en donde quiero hacer mis pasantías de la universidad…" - **(N. de la A.: Para quién no lo sepa, pasantías son como la práctica de todo lo que haz visto en tu carrera de la universidad, un pasante es un licenciado universitario que está preparando su tesis, por supuesto, las pasantías se hacen luego de que haz visto y aprobado todas las materias de dicha carrera… Ahora… Prosigo… -)

**- "¿Ah sí¿En donde¿Y cuándo lo decidiste?…"**

**- "Pues en Tomoeda, Japón… Y lo decidí hace… 30 segundos…"**

Setsu soltó una enorme carcajada…

**- "Pues… Me parece muy bien… Si eso es lo que quieres…"**

Nakuru le volvió a sonreír y acomodó la corbata de su tío…

**- "Me voy a cambiar…" – **Le dijo Nakuru a Setsu y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego subió por la escalera muy sonriente…

**················**

**- "¡Hola Touya, Ya estas listo…"**

**- "Si, y… ¿Qué compraste para los Sres. Hitsurishiru?" – **Fujitaka puso una cara extrañada y miró hacia Nadeshiko… Él solo le siguió la corriente… Y recordó un detalle hecho de cristal muy lindo que le habían regalado, en el sitio a donde había ido, por su compra…

**- "Les compre este pequeño adorno… ¿Qué te parece?" – **Dijo Fujitaka al tiempo que veía a Nadeshiko con cara de alivio… Pero al mismo tiempo Nadeshiko no entendía… ¿Cómo supo lo que le había dicho a Touya?… Y ¿Qué hacía con eso?…

**- "Me parece muy lindo…" – **Dijo Touya detallando la pieza que tenía en sus manos…

**- "Hijo ¿Por qué no te vas adelantando? Voy a envolver el regalo y tu padre tiene que cambiarse… Está algo sudado…"**

**- "¡OK, los espero abajo…"**

Touya dejó la pieza de cristal sobre una mesita que se encontraba frente a la cama y luego se retiró…

**················**

Luego de que terminaran de cenar se levantaron Tomoyo y Sakura, recogieron los platos y se dirigieron a la cocina para lavarlos… Eriol y Shaoran se ofrecieron para ayudar pero ellas insistieron en que no era necesario… Quedando así ellos en la mesa del comedor y ellas en la cocina…

**- "¿Y?"**

**- "ò.O ¿Y qué?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo sin entender la pregunta de Sakura…

**- "¿Qué pasó con Eriol¡Vamos¡Cuéntame!" – **Suplicó Sakura con la mirada hacia Tomoyo…

**- "¡Ah no! No te voy a contar…" – **Dijo Tomoyo haciéndose la dura…

**- "Por favor…" – **Dijo Sakura cambiando su mirada a una más suplicante que la que ya tenía…

**- "¡Ay no!… Esa mirada no… Esa mirada que me dice… Nos besamos…" – **Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y dejó que Tomoyo continuara…

**- "Fue muy lindo… Ay, él es tan lindo… Me encanta, como es, su forma de hablar, su forma de besar -" – **Dijo Tomoyo terminando la última frase casi en un susurro…

**- "O.O… -… ¡Qué bien! Y… ¿Ya son novios?"**

**- "¡NO! Por favor, todavía no, nos estamos conociendo primero… Aunque espero que sea pronto… Es que me gusta tanto -" – **Dijo Tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos…

**- "Además siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida… Aunque también…" – **Tomoyo se calló y recordó cuando kiru la llamó…

**- "Saku…" – **Dijo Tomoyo cambiando completamente su tono, lo que Sakura pudo notar…

**- "Dime" – **Le respondió con algo de preocupación…

**- "Saku… Hoy… Hoy me llamó Kiru…"**

**- "¿De nuevo? Y ¿Para qué?"**

**- "¡Si, si! Pero eso no es todo…"**

**- "¿Ah no?"**

**- "Pues, no…"**

**- "¿Entonces¡Cuéntame¿Qué pasó?"**

**- "Pues… Es que…" – **Tomoyo suspiró para luego continuó…

**- "Creo que Kiru me está espiando…"**

**- "O.O… ¿QUÉ!" – **Sakura no lo podía creer…

**- "Shh! Pues si… Cuando llamó le dije a Eriol que era un número equivocado… Es que… Fue tan raro… Fue horrible…"**

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "Diga…" – **Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Eriol…

**- _"¡Hola! Mi amor…" – _**Tomoyo se vio estremecida por la voz no muy agradable de un hombre…

**- "¿Qué quieres?" – **Su voz se tornó en un tono despectivo y se volteó para que Eriol no la viera…

****

**_- "Saber ¿Qué hace un niño besando a mi chica?…"_**- Tomoyo estaba totalmente sorprendida… Quedó sin habla… ¿Acaso la espiaba?… ¿Desde cuando?… ¿Cómo?… Se suponía que él estaba en Tokio…

**- "Primero…" **– Hizo una breve pausa para ver hacia donde estaba Eriol… - **"No soy TU chica… Segundo… Lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho tiempo… Y tercero…Te prohíbo que me sigas espiando… Y te exijo que me dejes en PAZ…" **– Dicho esto colgó el teléfono para así no darle tiempo al sujeto de que hablara…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

**- "Cuando contesté lo primero que me dijo fue – Hola Mi amor… -" – **Dijo Tomoyo sarcástica…

**- "Y le pregunté que qué quería y me dijo que quería saber que hacía un niño besando a "_SÚ_" chica ¬¬#" – **Dijo Tomoyo muy molesta…

**- "¿Qué se cree? Pero… Oye Tommy, eso no es nada bueno…"**

**- "Si, lo sé"**

**- "Y ¿No se supone que estaba en Tokio?"**

**- "Si… Pero se vino para buscarme… Supongo… No sé cómo ni desde cuando… Pero no me gusta para nada esto de que me espíe… La verdad me da hasta un poco de miedo, de lo que pueda hacer… Es capaz de todo con tal de que yo no esté con nadie más…" – **Tomoyo quedó pensando por un segundo…

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "¿Cómo?"**

**- "Kiru, se acabó, ya… Hasta aquí llegamos, que no seguimos… ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste?" – **Kiru enfureció su mirada… Si había algo que odiaba más que lo molestaran mientras trabajaba, peor que le echaran un trago encima… Era que una chica lo dejara… El que dejaba a las chicas era él, él era el que decidía cuándo se acababa la relación… Agarró fuertemente a Tomoyo por la cintura y la acercó hacia él, luego agarró su barbilla con mucha delicadeza y acercó el hermoso rostro de Tomoyo hacia su rostro varonil…

**- "Creo que la que no entiende eres tu mi amor…" – **Dijo Kiru con una voz muy suave…

**- "El que decide cuándo se acaba, desgraciadamente para ti, soy yo…" – **Kiru intentó darle un pequeño beso a Tomoyo en los labios, pero ella no se dejó y se soltó…

**- "Pues entonces lo lamento Sr. Posesivo, pero se acabó… FIN, hasta nunca…" – **Tomoyo agarró sus cosas y se fue…

**- "Eso es lo que tú crees" – **Dijo en un susurro Kiru luego de que Tomoyo cerró la puerta…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

**- "¿Tomoyo?"**

**- "¿Ah? Dime"**

**- "Te quedaste callada…"**

**- "Si, bueno… No importa ¿Sabes? No voy a dejar que me manipule, el no es quién para decidir mi vida, ni con quién la debo vivir… Él no me va a separar de Eriol…" – **Sakura sonrió…

**- "¡Así es!" – **Sakura abrazó a Tomoyo y luego se dirigieron al comedor…

**················**

**- "¿La trajiste?" – **Preguntó Nadeshiko luego de que Touya se retiró…

**- "Si, si…Toma… ¿Sabes cómo se usa?"**

**- "Si, aquí están las instrucciones, espérame aquí… Cámbiate mientras tanto ¿Si?" – **Nadeshiko le dio un beso pequeño en los labios a Fujitaka y luego se dirigió al baño…

**- "OK"**

Fujitaka se quedó escogiendo algo que ponerse, tardó algo cambiándose y cuando acababa de terminar…

**- "Aaaaahhhhhh"**

Fujitaka salió corriendo hacia el baño… Tocó la puerta…

**- "¿Qué paso¿Qué dio?"**

Nadeshiko abrió la puerta entre feliz y asustada… No podría ni hablar…

**- "¿Qué¿Qué?" – **Preguntó Fujitaka

Nadeshiko lo miró y le entregó lo que hace minutos él le había dado…

**- "¡ROJO, ROJO!" – **Dijo Fujitaka muy feliz…

**- "¿Qué significa el rojo?"**

**- "Positivo" – **Dijo Nadeshiko en un tono casi nulo… No lo podía creer… Estaba tan feliz…

**- "¿Cómo?" – **Dijo Fujitaka ya que no le alcanzó a escuchar…

**- "¡ES POSITIVO!" – **Dijo Nadeshiko muy emocionada y con una sonrisa en su rostro… Abrazó a Fujitaka quién era el que ahora  
estaba sin palabras…

**················**

**- "Bueno, si… Nos vemos mañana… Adiós…" – **Sakura le regaló una sonrisa a Shaoran, luego cerró la puerta y se tiró en el primer  
sofá que encontró…

**- "Estoy muerta…" – **Dijo viendo a Tomoyo y a Eriol… Tomoyo le regaló una sonrisa al igual que Eriol…

**- "Será mejor que yo también me vaya…"**

**- "Si… Creo que sí…" – **Dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Eriol…

Tomoyo acompañó a Eriol a la puerta, Sakura se despidió de Eriol antes de que llegara a la puerta y luego se dirigió a su cuarto…  
Dejando a Eriol y a Tomoyo solos…

**- "¿Nos vemos mañana?" – **Preguntó Eriol…

**- "Si tu quieres…"**

"Eso fue lo último que escuché antes de que mis sentidos se cerraran completamente… Abrí la puerta de mí cuarto, entré y volví a cerrar la puerta… No puedo creer que Kiru la este espiando… ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza?… ¡Egoísta! Eso es… Un egoísta… Ah! Lo lamento… Me quedé hablando sola… ¿Pueden creer que Kiru esté espiando a Tomoyo?… ¿Qué quién es Kiru?… Es el ex de Tomoyo… Es un egoísta… Solo piensa en él, nunca me agradó… Desde que lo conocí siempre me dio mala espina, aunque siempre lo traté bien para que Tomoyo no se enojara pero de igual forma siempre me calló mal… Siempre que iba a visitar a Tomoyo lo encontraba allí en su casa… Nunca nos dejaba solas ¬¬… Es uno de esos típicos riquitos idiotas que piensan que si no están con ellos no estarán con nadie a menos de que ellos lo decidan… Creo que eso es lo que pasa con Tomoyo… Él la quiere para él, pero que bueno que Tomoyo no se deja manipular… Es un idiota… ¡Ay! Como lo detesto ¬¬#"

Sakura se puso una pijama, ordenó las cosas para el otro día… Luego, ya en su cama, observó el peluche que había comprado ese día que se encontraba en el escritorio… Era tan tierno… Se levantó de la cama… Agarró el peluche… Lo colocó a un lado de la cama… Se acostó… Y se durmió…

**················**

**- "¡Mi amor no lo puedo creer!" – **Dijo Nadeshiko mientras salían del ascensor…

**- "¡Es fantástico!… Otro bebe…" – **Dijo Fujitaka sonriéndole a Nadeshiko…

**- "Espera a que se lo digamos a Sakura… Va a brincar de la alegría…"**

**- "¿Porqué va a brincar Sakura de alegría?" – **Preguntó Touya quién se les acercó al verlos salir del ascensor y alcanzó a escuchar  
lo que había dicho Nadeshiko…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Hola¡Hola¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien… He aquí el capitulo número 5, espero que sea de su agrado… Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han invertido su valioso tiempo en leer mi historia y a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus reviews MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que dejan sus reviews y a los que no, también gracias por leer la historia… Espero no defraudarlos…

Gracias a:

**Waterlity lozania: **Hola ¿Cómo estas¡Que bueno que te hayas decidido a leer el fic! Espero que te haya gustado hasta ahora… Lamento haberte hecho casi llorar… n-n créeme que yo casi también XD… Espero que te guste mucho este cap., que sigas leyendo la historia… Nos vemos prontito…

**Serenity-Princess¡**Hola¿Cómo estas? Jejeje… Te dedique este cap ¿Viste? n-n… Bueno, si es por eso a mí también me encanta la mamá de Kaho… Pero no quisiera tenerla de mamá XD de verdad… Bueno a mi no es que no me guste la pareja KxT pero después de pensarlo bien, creo que me gusta más NxT... n-n… Por eso terminé por separarlos, aunque quien sabe tal vez se vuelvan a juntar - (Que mala :P XD), vamos a ver que pasa XD; Touya & Nakuru ó Touya & Kaho XD (O.O hay una autora loca en n-n… Bueno ¿Qué se hace?)… En cuanto a Saku con la ex de Shao, SIP creo que se va a poner fúrica… Ojalá que te haya gustado este cap. De verdad espero que si… Pero bueno, espero que sigas la historia, nos vemos pronto…

**Josie 1007: **Hola ¿Cómo estas? Que bien que hayas leído la historia… Espero que la sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este cap.… Muchas gracias por tu comentario de verdad… Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho… n-n… Nos vemos…

Bueno ahora si me voy… No sin antes darles un adelanto del siguiente cap.… Lo pensé mucho y si les daré un pequeño adelanto D Tan linda yo… XD… Bueno aquí va…

**················**

No podía dormir así que salió a caminar un rato… Iba dispuesta a ir al Parque Pingüino pero… PLAS!

**- "¡Ay! Lo siento mucho de verdad… Discúlpeme…" **– Dijo Mei luego de tropezarse con un hombre de unos 22 años, alto con una piel morena… Muy apuesto… Éste sonrió…

**- "No te preocupes… Y… Se puede saber ¿Con quién acabo de tener el inmenso placer de tropezarme?"**

Mei bajo la cabeza algo apenada…

**- "Me llamo Meiling" – **Dijo sonriente…

**- "Es un placer…" **– Dijo tomando la mano de Mei y dándole un beso en la misma…

**- "Me llamo…"**

**················**

O.O ¿Quién será? n-n es una sorpresita :D… Ni se lo imaginan… O tal vez ¿si? Bueno en fin… Ahora si me despido… Hasta la próxima… Nos vemos…

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**Aioshi**


	6. Una Noche de Sorpresas

**···· Un Amor Desconocido ····**

**Summary: **Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero¿Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ u-u…

**Aclaraciones: 1.- **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (por desgracia u-u) le pertenecen a CLAMP… Yo solo los utilizo para mis historias…

** 2.- **Esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca…

**  
3.- **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… Lo juro…

**Leyenda:**

"**hablando"**

"_**Diálogos a través del teléfono"**_

Narraciones

"Narraciones de Sakura"

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 6:**

"**Una Noche de Sorpresas"**

**By: Aioshi**

**- "Hijo ya es tarde… Vamonos… Son casi las 10…" – **Dijo Fujitaka caminando hacia la salida para desviar el tema…

**- "Pero… Pero…"**

**- "Vamos hijo no querrás llegar tarde o ¿Sí?" – **Dijo Nadeshiko haciéndole señas a Touya para que caminara…

Touya soltó un suspiro y caminó detrás de sus padres…

**················**

**- "Tío ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" – **Preguntó Nakuru acercándose al Sr. Setsu…

**- "¡Claro¿Cómo negarle algo a mi sobrina favorita?" – **Nakuru le sonrió a su tío…

**- "Pues… Quería pedirle que hablaras con el Sr. Kinomoto para que me permita hacer mis pasantías en su empresa como  
asesora de administración… Y… También que hables con mi padre para que me dé permiso, no es que lo necesite pero me sentiría mejor si él dice que si…"**

**- "Claro que si linda… Yo recomendaré la compañía a tu padre para que te permita hacer allá tus pasantías y por supuesto que hablaré con el Sr. Kinomoto para que te acepte…"**

**- "Gracias" – **Dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa en sus labios…

**················**

**- "¿Entonces¿Porqué Sakura se pondrá alegre?" – **Preguntó Touya ya en el carro…

**- "Porque lleva 2 semanas que no nos ve y cuando sepa que adelantaremos el regreso a Tomoeda para el lunes brincará de alegría…" – **Nadeshiko dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente…

**- "¿Eso haremos?" – **Preguntó Fujitaka en un susurro, un poco dudoso…

**- "Si, eso haremos" – **Dijo Nadeshiko enfatizando en la última palabra…

**- "¿Y a qué se debe eso?" – **Preguntó Touya…

**- "Pues ya que tu padre ya cerró el trato y no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí… Pues no veo porque no podríamos irnos…  
¿Verdad querido?…"**

**- "Si¡Claro!"**

**- **_Si, supongo que no hay más nada que hacer aquí… - _Pensó Touya luego de escuchar a sus padres…

**- "Llegamos…" – **Dijo Fujitaka estacionando frente a la hermosa y enorme mansión Hitsurishiru…

**- "Permítame Señor" – **Dijo un muchacho buen mozo, quién le abrió la puerta de Nadeshiko y la de Touya…

**- "Gracias" – **Dijo Fujitaka al tiempo que le entregaba las llaves del carro para que lo parqueara…

**- "Por aquí señores… Los Sres. Hitsurishiru les esperan…" – **Dijo un señor que parecía ser el mayordomo quién les indicó el  
camino…

**- "Sr. Fujitaka… Sra.… Nadeshiko ¿cierto?"**

**- "Si, así es…" – **Respondió Nadeshiko con una sonrisa…

**- "Joven Touya…" – **Finalizó Setsu con una sonrisa picara en su rostro y extendiéndole la mano a Touya para saludarlo…

­

**- "Buenas noches, Sr. y Sra. Kinomoto… Joven…"**

**- "Buenas noches Sra. Rika" – **Dijeron los tres a coro…

Luego de unos segundos comenzó a bajar las escaleras una muchacha de cabello largo color castaño oscuro… Tenía los ojos del mismo color que su cabello… Llevaba un vestido rosado escotado y ajustado al cuerpo que llegaba hasta la rodilla; la falda era de picos… Todos los invitados (incluyendo los Kinomoto) observaban a la muchacha… Pero había una mirada en especial que se posaba sobre su hermoso y delicado cuerpo… (N. de la A.: Ya Saben quien es ¿no?)…

**- "Buenos días Srta. Nakuru…" – **Dijo Touya hipnotizado por la belleza de muchacha…

**- "Bueno, yo a esta hora normalmente ya diría 'buenas noches'… Pero, bueno… Y… Dime Nakuru…" – **Dijo Nakuru al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al chico…

**- "OK…" – **Dijo Touya sonriendo…

**················**

**.: En Casa de Sakura :.**

**- "Claro que quiero que nos veamos mañana… Yo te aviso con Sakura a que hora ¿Va?"**

**- "OK… Esta bien… Nos vemos…" – **Dijo Tomoyo para luego recibir un pequeño beso de parte de Eriol…

Eriol abrió la puerta, salió y antes de cerrar la puerta le obsequió una sonrisa a Tomoyo; cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su casa…

Se marchó caminando hacia su casa… Siempre le había gustado mucho caminar, respirar el aire fresco y estar al aire libre, y disfrutar de la quietud de la noche…

Pero, tal vez… Ese no era el mejor día, o la mejor noche para caminar…

**················**

**- "Te ves preciosa" – **Dijo Setsu alabando a su sobrina al tiempo que le daba un pequeño abrazo…

**- "Gracias" – **Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, como era normal en ella…

**- "La cena está lista…" – **Dijo Rika al tiempo que sonaba una pequeña y discreta campanita…

Todos se dirigieron al hermoso y enorme comedor; todo estaba decorado en oro y cristales, y dos grandes cuadros en las paredes laterales del comedor. Todos los tomaron asiento y esperaron a que sirvieran la comida…

**················**

Un paño en sus ojos impidió que siguiera admirando el precioso paisaje…

**- "Así que tu eres el niñito que está saliendo con MI chica… ¡Mira que interesante!" – **Dijo el hombre hablándole a Eriol al oído…

**- "¿De qué hablas¿Tú quien eres?" – **Preguntó Eriol desconcertado…

**- "Pero… ¿Cómo?… ¿Es que Tomoyo no te ha hablado de mi?"**

**- "¡NO¿Quién eres tu?" – **Dijo Eriol luego de lograr quitarse el paño y recogiendo sus lentes…

**- "Me llamo Kiru Takeushi y soy el novio de Tomoyo"**

**- "¿QUE!"**

**················**

**.: Tin, Tin, Tin, Tin :.**

Sonó una copa que era golpeada por una pequeña cucharita, por lo que todos, ya sentados en la mesa, voltearon a ver a Rika Hitsurishiru… Ésta aclaró su garganta para luego hablar…

**- "Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a esta cena; que como ya sabrán, y para los que no lo saben, tiene doble celebración; la llegada de nuestra sobrina y el contrato que fue cerrado con 'Kinomotos.Inc' esta mañana… Sin mas que decirles, les invito a dar comienzo a la cena…"**

Todos comenzaron elegantemente a comer… Era una mesa bastante amplia cabían alrededor de 12 personas… En los extremos, el Sr. y la Sra. Hitsurishiru… A la derecha de Setsu Nakuru, y a su izquierda Touya, al lado de Touya Fujitaka y al lado de éste Nadeshiko…

**················**

**- "Pues si… Así como lo oíste… Mira, te lo voy a pedir por las buenas ¿OK?… Aléjate de Tomoyo… ¿Está claro?"**

**- "¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a dejarla? Tu debes ser el idiota del que me habló…" –** Dijo Eriol enfadado…

**- "Entonces si te habló de mi… Y por casualidad ¿No te dijo que la llamé?"**

**- "No" – **Dijo Eriol pensativo y bajando la cabeza…

**················ Flash Back ················**

**  
**

**- "¿Y quién llamó?" – **Preguntó Eriol sin saber lo que había ocurrido…

**- "Número equivocado" – **Típica excusa… Pero no se le ocurrió nada más…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

**- "¿Lo ves? Te lo ocultó ¿Porqué habrá sido¿Será que no quiere que sepas que me tiene a mi?… Entiéndelo… Solo eres un juego… ¿Para qué querer un niñito teniendo a un hombre como yo a su lado?…"**

**- "¡Cállate!" –** Dijo Eriol al tiempo que le daba un golpe a Kiru a lo que éste se hecho a reír… Se tocó un lado de la boca y miró sus dedos un tanto llenos de sangre…

**- "Solo piénsalo…" **– Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue…

**················**

**- "¿Sakura?" – **El rostro de Tomoyo se asomó por la puerta…

_- Ay no lo puedo creer… Ya se durmió… u-u – _Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Sakura comenzó a moverse…

**- "¿Tommy¿Eres tu?" – **Dijo mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos por más de 3 segundos…

**- "Si, soy yo… ¿Quién más?… Oye… ¿Te sientes bien¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" – **Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la  
cama…

**- "Si, estoy bien, no quiero nada no te preocupes… ¿Se fue Eriol?" – **Tomoyo asintió y sonrió…

**- "¿Y?"**

**- "¿Y qué?" - **¿Por qué siempre le hacía esa pregunta tan repentina que nunca sabía responder?

**- "¿Y qué pasó?"**

**- "Nada… Me dijo que mañana venía y que me iba a mandar a avisar contigo la hora… Y tú no te hagas la tonta… Que tu te fuiste a casa de Mei a pedir un cuaderno y volviste con Shaoran y muy juntitos déjame decirte… A ver… Cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó?"**

**- "Bueno… Te acuerdas de que Shaoran es el primo de Mei ¿Cierto?" – **Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba y agarraba el peluche que había comprado ese día…

**- "Si, si me acuerdo…"**

**- "Bueno… Él estaba en casa de Mei y cuando llegué iban saliendo, iban a pasear, entonces me pidieron que los acompañara… Luego, pasamos por casa de Mei, me entregó el cuaderno y Shaoran me acompañó hasta acá… Me dijo que le gustaba… Y bueno el resto de la historia ya te la sabes, llegamos aquí y…"**

**- "Alto… O.O ¿Te dijo que le gustabas¡Ay¡Qué lindo!" -"**

**- "Pero…"**

**- "¿Qué pasa¿Qué?… ¿No te gusta él a ti también?"**

**- "Pues si… No es eso… Pero… "**

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "En ese caso… Déjame decirte que eres la primera persona a la que hago eso…"**

"¿Le creo o no le creo? ò.O… Le creo -… Pero igual tengo que preguntar…"

**- "¿De verdad?"**

**- "De verdad…"**

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

Sakura se quedó pensando y mirando a la nada…

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "¿Huyendo¿Pero de qué? o ¿Por qué?" – **Preguntó Mei algo preocupada de que su primo pudiese estar metido en algo malo…

Perfecto… Su respuesta sería contestada… Pensó Sakura…

**- "Pues… De todo… De mi madre… Mis hermanas… Michiru…"**

**- "O.o ¿Michiru? ¬¬U… ¿Quién es ella?" – **Dijo Mei adquiriendo un tono muy celoso…

Sakura también cambió su cara…

_- ¿Michiru? ¬¬ Parece nombre de gato… Y no ¿Y que era la primera persona a la que le hacía eso?… ¡Ay! ¬¬U ¡Que idiota soy! u-u…_

**- "Si… Michiru… Es mi… exnovia… Me tenía harto… Era… u-u Ya no importa…"**

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

**- "¿Saku? O.O"**

**- "¿Ah?… Lo siento… Me quedé pensando"**

**- "¿Pero qué? Si los dos se gustan ¿Cuál es el problema?"**

**- "Pues verás…"**

**················**

No podía dormir así que salió a caminar un rato… Iba dispuesta a ir al Parque Pingüino pero… PLAS!

**- "Ay! Lo siento mucho de verdad… Discúlpeme…" **– Dijo Mei luego de tropezarse con un hombre de unos 22 años, alto con una  
piel morena… Muy apuesto… Cabello negro con unos toques púrpuras… Y ojos también púrpuras… Éste sonrió…

**- "No te preocupes… Y… Se puede saber ¿Con quién acabo de tener el inmenso placer de tropezarme?"**

Mei bajo la cabeza algo apenada…

**- "Me llamo Meiling" – **Dijo sonriente…

**- "Es un placer…" **– Dijo tomando la mano de Mei y dándole un beso en la misma…

**- "Me llamo Kiru…"**

**················**

**- "Entonces no se que hacer, no se qué pensar… Quiero decir… No me importa que haya tenido novia, eso es normal pero ¿Por qué tuvo que ocultármelo? Ni siquiera me lo dijo cuando le pregunté si había tenido novia"**

**- "Bueno pero… No me dijiste que estaba "huyendo", yo supongo que el lo ve como que ella no significó nada para él… O tal vez pensó que no era tan importante… O simplemente quiere olvidarlo, y créeme que cuando uno quiere olvidarse de algo hace como si ya no existiera… Te lo digo por experiencia…"**

**- "Si… Tienes razón…"**

**- "Bien ahora duérmete ¿sí? Tienes colegio mañana… Y… Bueno yo diría que hoy…" – **Corrigió Tomoyo luego de ver el reloj de pared que estaba en el cuarto de Sakura…

**- "Esta bien… Hasta mañana, que duermas bien…" – **Dijo Sakura volviendo se a acostar…

**- "Igual n-n" **– Dijo Tomoyo antes de cerrar la puerta…

**················**

_- ¿Quién será ese Kiru Takeushi¿Será verdad que es novio de Tomoyo?_

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "Solo piénsalo…" **– Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

_- Tal vez si sea cierto… Pero…_

**················ Flash Back ················**

**- "Y bien… ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?" – **Eriol estaba realmente interesado en la respuesta de esta pregunta…

**- "Pues… Uno…" – **Dijo Tomoyo intentando no sonar muy pesada… No quería recordar su vida al lado de ese… Idiota…

**- "Y espero no verlo nunca más…" – **Dijo Tomoyo con algo de rencor en su voz… Algo muy extraño en ella…

**- "¿Se puede saber por qué?" – **Preguntó Eriol algo feliz… Eso significaba que este tipo no sería problema… Solo que él no sabía que  
éste tipo aún la perseguía… Y daría todo por volver con Tomoyo… Y si no era de el seguramente no sería de nadie…

**- "Es un… Idiota… No quiero saber de el más nunca…" – **Tomoyo hablaba como si le hubiese hecho un daño terrible… Algo que preocupó un poco a Eriol… Pero seguramente sería él el que hiciera que ella se olvidase de ese tipo…

**················ Fin del Flash Back ················**

_- No lo sé… Creo que… Pues… Tal vez si sea verdad… Tal vez si me esté engañando… ¿Cómo pudo?… Pensé que podía ser diferente… Además este tal… Kiru… No tiene por qué engañarme… ¿O si?… Bueno… De todos modos tengo que hablar con Tomoyo…_

Eriol entro a su casa… Subió a su cuarto y ni siquiera se percató de que su madre estaba sentada en la sala y que lo miró un poco preocupada por su cara y su forma de entrar… Todo serio y distraído como pensando en todo y a la vez en nada… Nunca se ponía en ese ánimo… Jamás lo había visto así…

**················**

Luego de la cena y el postre todos se sentaron a conversar en la sala…

**- "Sr. Kinomoto, quería preguntarle si no es posible que acepte a mi sobrina Nakuru Akisuki en su empresa, para que haga las pasantías de su carrera como asistente de administración…" – **Preguntó Setsu mientras le entregaba una copa de vino a Fujitaka…

**- "¡Claro! Por supuesto que si… Además Touya va ha necesitar un poco de ayuda con la administración de la empresa…" – **Dijo Fujitaka muy sonriente pensando en que si su hijo lo escuchaba posiblemente lo estuviese matando con la mirada… Y no precisamente porque necesite ayuda con la administración de la empresa, porque hasta cierto punto era cierto… Sino porque seguramente en ese momento su padre empezaría a pensar en que a Touya le gustaba Nakuru… Que era cierto, pero le gustaba que sus sentimientos estuvieran a salvo en su cabeza, y más aún después de la desilusión que había sufrido…

**- "Perfecto… Entonces posiblemente dentro de unas 3 o cuatro semanas esté allá, o tal vez menos… Mejor dígame, cuando puede empezar…"**

**- "Bueno pues… Yo creo que la semana próxima ya puede empezar… Claro si ella gusta, ella nos puede decir cuando quiere incorporarse a la empresa y ese mismo día será recibida, con su oficina y todo arreglado… Pero como ya le dije a partir de la semana que viene ya podría incorporarse…"**

**- "Perfecto, entonces yo hablaré con ella para saber la fecha exacta en la cual ella se irá a hacer las pasantías…"**

**- "Me parece muy bien…"**

**················**

**.: Jardín de la Mansión Hitsurishiru :.**

**- "Oye… Y… Tu… ¿Cuantos años tienes?"**

**- "24 ¿Y tu?"**

**- "23…" – **Dijo Nakuru sentándose en una de las bancas del jardín… El lugar era como una película… Una gran fuente en el centro del jardín, el jardín todo verde, lleno de plantas y tenues luces por todo el jardín que adornaban perfecto con el negro de la noche…

**- "Que bien… Y… ¿A qué te dedicas?"**

**- "Pues acabo de terminar mi carrera como asistente en administración de empresa y ya solo me falta hacer mis pasantías…"**

**- "Claro… ¿Y dónde las harás?"**

**- "Bueno… Aún no sé" – **Dijo Nakuru con una sonrisa muy pícara…

**················**

Intentó dormir pero fue casi imposible… Sus pensamientos estaban en un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules que se veían un poco  
opacados por los lentes que siempre llevaba…

_- No puedo creer que de verdad me guste tanto Eriol… Solo llevo un día conociéndolo y… Bueno, ya prácticamente nos tratamos como novios… Como le dije a Sakura… Siento como… Como si lo conociera de antes, no se… Como si lo conociera de toda la vida…Y la verdad me siento en poco mal por ocultarle lo de Kiru, no sé, no quiero que se haga malas ideas de mí, aunque también me voy a sentir un poco incómoda contándole mi pasado, pero si quiero que las cosas salgan bien, tendré que empezar bien…_

**.: Ring, Ring :.**

El sonido insistente del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos muy repentinamente…

_- Qué extraño… ¿Quién será, tía tenía una cena hoy, y no creo que ya haya llegado…_

**- "¿Bueno?"**

_**- "¿Tomoyo?"**_

**- "¿Eriol?"**

**················**

Unos ojos negros un tanto celosos, observaban a la muchacha sentada en la banca del jardín acompañada por Touya…

Una carcajada se escuchó por parte de Nakuru…

**- "o.O La vedad… No me causó mucha gracia caerme por una escalera de 100 escalones… Inténtalo, verás que tengo razón…"**

**- "n-n Ay Perdón…" – **Dijo Nakuru un poco apenada intentando contener la risa…

**- "No te preocupes… Ahora que ya paso es más gracioso…" – **Dijo Touya riendo… (N. de la A.: Touya ¿riéndose?… ¡Umm! - Esto va muy bien)

**- "Discúlpame… Lo que pasa es que me pareció muy gracioso cuando lo imaginé…"**

**- "Esta bien…"**

**- "Vaya, Vaya… ¿Y tú quién eres?" – **Dijo el muchacho de ojos negros luego de observar la escena… Touya se extrañó mucho…

**- "Touya Kinomoto…" – **Dijo Touya un tanto enojado por la mirada que el muchacho le lanzaba…

**- "Mucho gusto Taiki Higurashi" – **Dijo tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla con la de Touya…

**- "Taiki ¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué no te vas con tu madre? Antes de que le de un ataque porque no tiene a su 'bebé' al lado…" – **Dijo Nakuru molesta porque Taiki le había arruinado el momento…

**- "No sé de que hablas… ¿A qué te refieres?" – **Dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso…

**- "¿TAIKISITO¡Ah! Aquí estas… Mi amor… Ya sabes que no me gusta que me dejes sola… Me puede dar un infarto… Y si no te tengo al lado ¿Cómo hago para decirle mis últimas palabras a mi bebé?" – **Dijo una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años, cabello negro y largo, la piel muy blanca, y alta… Touya y Nakuru se miraron extrañados… Aunque Nakuru no tanto, si que había exagerado sus excusas…

**- "Ay mamá no exageres… No estabas sola, estabas con papá…"**

**- "Bueno pero ya sabes que sin mi bebé me siento muy sola… Ven, vamos a tomar algo…" **– Dijo casi estrujándole un cachete y luego arrastrándolo para que la acompañara su 'bebé'…

**- "¡MAMÁ!" – **Dijo Taiki quejándose…

**- "¡Nada! Acompáñame, no seas tan mal hijo…"**

**- "A eso me refería…" – **Dijo Nakuru antes de ver desaparecer a Taiki con su madre… Touya miró la escena muy divertido, tanto que no pudo contener su risa…

**- "¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?"**

**- "Fuimos novios una vez y terminamos por culpa de su madre, NUNCA nos dejó salir solos, duramos 5 meses así, más bien mucho aguante… Pobre… Creo que aún está enamorado de mi…"**

**- "Si, se nota…" – **Dijo Touya con una sonrisa en sus labios…

**················**

**- "No, es que no te puedo creer que una persona tan hermosa como tu, no tenga novio"**

**- "Pues, así es la vida… Solo, no sé, talvez solo estoy esperando que llegue la persona ideal para mi…" – **Dijo Meiling separándose un poco de Kiru…

**- "Y… ¿Habrá una oportunidad para alguien como yo algún día?"**

**- "¿Por qué no?" – **Dijo Meiling un poco apenada…

Kiru se acercó hacia el rostro de Mei, y lo que parecía que sería un beso en sus labios terminó por ser un beso en su frente…

**- "Entonces nos vemos…" – **Dijo Kiru para luego alejarse del lugar…

_- Pero… Pero si ni siquiera se donde vive…_

**················**

**- "Si, soy yo…"**

**- "¿Ocurre algo?" – **Preguntó Tomoyo notando la voz cambiada de Eriol…

**- "Si… Si, ocurre algo…"**

**················**

**- "Entonces trabajaras en la empresa de mi padre… Como mi asistente…"**

**- "Pues si… ¿No te molesta o si?"**

**- "No, claro que no… Al contrario… Me encantará trabajar contigo…"**

**- "A mí también… n-n"**

Touya y Nakuru estaban caminando por el jardín… Y sin si quiera darse cuenta, cada vez se acercaban más… Tampoco se percataron de que iban de manos agarradas tal y como si fueran novios…

**- "¿Touya¿Estas aquí?"**

**- "Si, si mamá, aquí estoy…"**

**- "Bueno quería decirte que…" – **Su frase se vio cortada ante algo de asombro de su parte… Puesto que Touya y Nakuru estaban agarrados de la mano… Esto la alegro mucho… Touya se dio cuenta de la situación y volvió a su postura seria…

_- No, todavía no nos vamos… No puedo hacerles esto… n-n…_

**- "¿Decías?"**

**- "Decía que… que nos quedaremos un rato más…"**

**- "Muy bien… Me gustaría tomar algo…" – **Dijo Touya mientras se movía hacia la puerta…

**- "No, no, no, no mi cielo no te molestes, acompaña a la señorita Nakuru que yo te traeré algo…" – **Dijo Nadeshiko deteniendo a Touya al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Nakuru…

**- "Esta bien…"**

**················**

**- "¿Qué sucede?" –** Preguntó Tomoyo extrañada…

**- _"Es que… Em… Bueno es que, quería escuchar tu voz…" _– **Dijo Eriol sin atreverse a decirle lo que realmente quería decirle…

**- "n-n… Y ¿No podías esperar hasta mañana?" – **Dijo no muy convencida de que eso era todo lo que quería…

**- _"Bueno, no… Y bueno¿Podrías decirle a Sakura que no se olvide del trabajo mañana?"_**

**- "Bueno, pero se lo diré mañana porque ya se durmió…"**

**- _"OK… Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana?"_**

**- "Si, Claro…"**

**- _"Adiós"_**

**- "Adiós…"**

Tomoyo colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina… Tomó un vaso de leche y se fue a su cuarto… Dio vueltas en la cama un rato hasta que logró conciliar el sueño…

**················**

Luego del paseo en la noche llegó a su casa, subió a su cuarto se quitó la ropa y se colocó su pijama y cuando agarró su ropa para ponerla en una silla cayó un pequeño papelito…

_- ¿Qué es eso?_

Agarró el papelito y lo leyó…

"Kiru Takeushi, Gerente General, Telf.: 555-289-6562"

_- ¡Wow!_

_- _**"Pero ¿Cómo?…"**

**················**

**- "Aquí tienes hijo…"**

**- "Gracias mamá"**

**- "Por nada…"**

**- "Mamá ¿Sabías que Nakuru va a trabajar con nosotros en la empresa?…"**

**- "Ah, si, algo escuché que estaban hablando tu padre y el Sr. Hitsurishiru…"**

**- "¿Mi tío hablo con el Sr. Kinomoto?"**

**- "Si… Hace rato…"**

**- "O.O… n-n… ¿Me disculpan? Tengo que hablar con mi tío…"**

**- "OK…"**

Nakuru salió del lugar…

**- "Hijo ¿Nos vamos?"**

**- "Si… Creo que ya podemos irnos…"**

Touya y Nadeshiko se dirigieron hacia Fujitaka…

**- "¿Querido¿Podemos irnos? Ya estamos cansados…" – **Dijo Nadeshiko en voz baja…

**- "Pues si…"**

**- "Sr. Hitsurishiru…"**

**- "Llámame Setsu…"**

**- "Bueno… Setsu… Ya nos vamos, mi esposa esta un poco cansada…"**

**- "Bueno, no se preocupe, nos vemos pronto… Y ¿Cuando se van?"**

**- "El lunes nos vamos…"**

**- "Muy bien, entonces nos vemos mañana para terminar con los últimos papeles y nos vemos dentro de 6 meses…"**

**- "Perfecto…"**

Se despidieron… Se dirigieron hacia el carro para irse al hotel…

**················**

**- "Tío… Tío"**

Luego de que todos se fueron Nakuru se dirigió hacia donde estaba su tío…

**- "Dime mi linda…"**

**- "¿Hablaste con el Sr. Kinomoto?"**

**- "Claro que si…"**

**- "¿Qué te dijo¿Qué te dijo?"**

**- "Calma, Calma… Me dijo que desde la próxima semana ya podías incorporarte a la empresa, pero bueno, no te vas a ir tan pronto ¿O si?"**

**- "Bueno, tan así como que me voy la próxima semana… No… Pero la siguiente si me voy… Lo más pronto que pueda empezar, mejor…"**

**- "¿La semana siguiente?"**

**- "Si¿Por qué?"**

**- "Bueno, porque no pensé que te fueras a ir tan rápido… Yo le dije al señor Kinomoto que talvez te irías dentro de 3 semanas…"**

**- "¿Qué?… No, no, no tío… Eso esta muy lejos… Dentro de 3 semanas ya tengo que estar incorporada a la empresa…"**

**- "Pues… Como quieras…" – **Dijo Setsu regalándole una sonrisa…

**- "Gracias tío…" – **Iba a irse a su cuarto… Cuando…

**- "Tío…" – **Recordó…

**- "¿Si…?"**

**- "Acuérdate mañana de llamar a mi padre ¿Si?"**

**- "Claro… Ahora, ve a dormir que ya es un poco tarde…"**

**- "Si… Ya estoy muy cansada… Adiós tío…" – **Le dio un beso a su tío y se retiró…

**- "Adiós"**

**················**

**.: En Un Hotel de Inglaterra :.**

**- "Papá ¿Cuándo se incorporará Nakuru a la empresa?"**

**- "La verdad no sé… Yo le dije al Setsu que la semana entrante ya se podía incorporar pero igual, supongo que tenía que  
hablar con ella para que ella decidiera… Y supongo también, que ella tiene que arreglar sus cosas… Mañana cuando hable con Setsu para firmar los últimos papeles me dirá la semana en que Nakuru entrará a la empresa… Y… ¿Por qué la pregunta?" – **Preguntó Fujitaka al finalizar intentando sacar un poco de información por parte de Touya…

**- "¿Ah?… Pues por nada en especial solo que si va a trabajar conmigo tengo que tener todo listo para cuando ella llegue o ¿no?" – **Dijo Touya logrando zafarse con victoria de la pregunta…

**- "Si… Supongo que si…"**

**- "Bien papá… Me voy a acostar… Ya estoy muy cansado…"**

**- "Muy bien hijo… Nos vemos mañana…"**

Touya salió de la habitación de sus padres para luego entrar en la suya… Estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se cambió… Se quitó la chaqueta, y así como estaba se acostó a dormir…

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora: **Holaaa :D He aquí ante ustedes el cap. 6 de mi historia, la cual espero, sea de su agrado… Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, y a todas las personas que se dedican a leer mi historia… Espero que sigan dejando sus reviews para que me digan que tal va la historia, si les gusta, si no les gusta, si no entienden algo, etc. Cualquier excusa es buena para que dejen sus reviews :D…

Cuídense mucho:

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR:D**

**Aioshi**


	7. Ahora Nada Es Como Antes

**···· Un Amor Desconocido ····**

**Summary: **Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero¿Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ u-u…

**Aclaraciones: 1.- **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (por desgracia u-u) le pertenecen a CLAMP… Yo solo los utilizo para mis historias…

**2.- **Esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca…

**3.- **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… Lo juro…

**Leyenda:**

"**hablando"**

"_**Diálogos a través del teléfono"**_

Narraciones

"Narraciones de Sakura"

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 7:**

"**Ahora Nada es Como Antes"**

**By: Aioshi**

**- "Buenos días Sakura…"**

**- "Buenos días Tommy… ¿Voy tarde verdad?" – **Tomoyo movió la cabeza asintiendo…

**- "Eso pensé…"**

**- "Uno, dos… Tres…"**

Sakura salió corriendo hacia el baño a la cuenta de Tomoyo… Tomoyo solo rió un poco…

**- "Aquí vamos de nuevo…" – **Dijo Tomoyo riendo…

Agarró todas las cosas que necesitaría Sakura para ese día incluyendo el trabajo que había hecho el día anterior con Eriol y las puso en uno de los sofás de la sala… Empacó su desayuno ya que supuso que no le daría tiempo a comer en ese momento…

Mientras tanto Sakura…

**- "Falda… Franela… Zapatos…"**

**- "Te faltan estas…" – **Una pequeña vocecita proveniente de un aparente "peluche" se hizo escuchar señalando unas medias…

**- "¡Aaaaahhhhhh¿Quién está allí?" – **Dijo Sakura viendo hacia todos lados, puesto que el pequeño peluche estaba algo tapado por  
la ropa…

**- "Soy yo tonta…" – **Dijo el peluche entre tanto lograba salir del montón de ropa…

**- "¿Tu?… Tu… Tu… Tu…"**

**- "¿Yo, yo, yo?…"**

**- "¿Tu hablas?"**

**- "Nooo, es solo una grabación que se autodestruirá en 5 segundos… Claro que hablo"**

**- "Pero ¿Cómo?"**

**- "Eso es algo un poco más difícil de explicar"**

**- "¿No se supone que eres un peluche?"**

**- "u-u… SE SUPONE… Lo acabas de decir…"**

**- "Ay no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi… Calma Sakura calma, solo estás delirando porque estás dormida y ya deberías estar en la escuela…"**

**- "¿Escuela, No… Me tienes que ayudar¿no creerás que vine aquí solo a divertirme? o ¿Si?"**

**- "Pues si…"**

**- "u-u Humanos…"**

**- "Y ¿Qué se supone que tenga que hacer? Cualquier cosa en la que te tenga que ayudar será después de clases, además tengo que entregar un trabajo… Hagamos una cosa… Tu te quedas aquí, y al salir yo de clases, te busco ¿Si?"**

El peluche hizo un sonido en forma de negación y dijo…

**- "No puedo quedarme aquí, mi condición de quedarme aquí es que solo una persona puede verme… Y esa ya eres tú… Y no quiero que tu hermana me vea…"**

**- "No es mi hermana… Es mi prima…"**

**- "Bueno lo que sea… Yo iré contigo en tu bolso"**

**- "¿Qué¿Estas loco?"**

**- "No… Y apúrate que se te hace tarde…"**

**- "¿Tengo que dejar que un peluche me mande?"**

**- "Por ahora… Si… Y si no te molesta, preferiría que me llames Kerberos…"**

**- "¿Saku¿Estás lista?" – **La voz de Tomoyo se escuchó detrás de la puerta…

**- "No… Bueno, ya casi…"**

**················**

**- "Buenos días mamá…" – **Dijo Mei con estrellitas en los ojos

- **"¿Y esa cara?" – **Preguntó su madre muy extrañada por la cara tan sonriente de su hija… Estaba más feliz que de costumbre…

**- "Nada… Solo estoy feliz…"**

**- "Y ¿Se puede saber por qué?"**

**- "Bueno pues digamos… Que… ¡La vida es bella!"**

**- "n-n OK…" – **Dijo su madre sonriente…

Mei agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela…

**················**

**- "¡Esta bien! Irás conmigo… Como peluche… ¿Está claro?… Y una cosa más… Ni pienses que te voy a llamar Kerbero, es **

**muy largo y feo… Te llamaré Kero" **

**- "Esta bien… Solo te pido que dejes muchos dulces en tu mochila…"**

**- "¿Qué?"**

**- "Claro! Estaré muy aburrido allí dentro y a menos de que quieras que me coma tus libros, será mejor que me dejes muchos **

** dulces…"**

**- "u-u OK…"**

Sakura salió del cuarto con el "peluche" en las manos…

**- "Tommy ¿Dónde están los dulces?" – **Dijo Sakura al ver que no estaban donde usualmente se encontraban…

**- "Si no están en la gaveta que está al lado de esa, no hay…"**

Sakura abrió la gaveta… No había nada…

_- Genial – _Pensó

**- "No hay" – **Dijo en voz baja para que solo Kero escuchara…

**- "Entonces compraremos en el camino…" – **Dijo Kero también en voz baja…

**- "O.O ¿QUE? No me da tiempo…"**

**- "Claro que si… Será rápido…"**

**- "¬¬# OK"**

**- "¿Dijiste algo Saku?"**

**- "Ah… Eh… No n-n… Nos vemos… Se me hace tarde…"**

**- "OK… Adiós…"**

Sakura agarró sus cosas y salió corriendo a la escuela…

**- "Aquí, aquí" – **Gritó Kero para que Sakura la pudiera escuchar…

Sakura frenó de un golpe en una pequeña tienda que quedaba a unas dos cuadras de la escuela…

**- "¿Qué compro?"**

**- "Quiero una caja de chocolates, unas gomitas dulces…"**

Sakura quedó perpleja ante la lista del pequeño peluche… ¿Cómo una cosa de ese tamaño podía comer tanto?

**- "Y… ¡Ah si, una cajita de galletas dulces…"**

**- "¿Cómo comes tanto?"**

**- "Solo como…"**

Sakura se acercó a la muchacha que atendía…

**- "Buenos días podría darme una caja de chocolates, una gomitas dulces…" – **Sakura siguió con la lista y olvidó lo último que  
Kero le había pedido…

**- "Y…"**

**- "Galletas dulces…" – **Dijo Kero para que Sakura recordara…

**- "Y una caja de galletas dulces…" – **Finalizó Sakura con una gota en su cabeza…

La muchacha la miró alo raro, a lo que Sakura solo sonrió… La muchacha le dio todo lo que pidió, Sakura pagó y salió como rayo a la  
escuela…

_- Una vez más tarde, no lo puedo creer…_

Sakura llegó a la escuela… Entró, estaban todos fuera de sus salones…

_- Tal vez no llegué tan tarde _– Miró su reloj de pulsera…

_- Si llegué tarde_

Vio a Mei y se acercó a ella…

**- "¿Qué pasó?" – **Preguntó Sakura extrañada…

**- "Parece que la directora se murió…"**

**- "¿QUÉ?… Pero… ¿Cómo?… ¿Qué pasó?"**

**- "No sabemos, al parecer amaneció aquí… Muerta…"**

**- "No puede ser…"**

**- "Ay no" – **Dijo Kero dentro de la mochila de Sakura…

**- "Mei tengo que ir al baño… Ahora vengo…" – **Dijo Sakura alejándose del lugar y luego de escuchar a Kero…

Se dirigió al baño y luego de entrar y asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie abrió su mochila para dejar salir a Kero…

**- "¿Qué pasa?" – **Dijo Sakura…

**- "Pues… No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que vengo a hacer…"**

**- "Ahora si no entiendo nada…"**

**- "Eso el lo de menos en este momento… Tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto posible…"**

**- "Pero ¿Por qué?"**

**- "Porque Takashi ya debe estar lejos… Tenemos que seguirlo…"**

**- "¿QUIÉN ES TAKASHI?" – **Dijo Sakura desesperada y sin entender nada…

**- "Es el causante de que tu directora haya muerto…"**

**- "Entonces hay que decirle a la policía… Que lo busque…"**

**- "NO"**

**- "¿Por qué no?"**

**- "¿Qué no entiendes? Este no es un asunto entre humanos comunes… Esto es un asunto entre hechiceros…"**

**- "¿Qué…?" – **Preguntó Sakura algo asustada…

**- "Tu… Ya no eres un simple humano"**

**- "¿Yo?"**

**- "Si… Tu… Al ponerte en contacto con alguien que conozca la magia… Y saber sobre ella… Ya nunca más será lo mismo…"**

**- "¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy hechicera?"**

**················**

Se despertó de golpe gritando el nombre de su hija muy asustada…

**- "¡SAKURA!"**

**- "Nadeshico ¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien?"**

**- "Si… Estoy bien… Solo fue un sueño…"**

_- Eso espero…_

Se recostó de nuevo mirando hacia el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo…

**················**

**- "No, aun no… No exactamente… Podrías serlo… Si te entrenas… Y ese es mi trabajo… Además debo hablar con  
Nadeshico… Claro pero antes tengo que encontrarla…" – **Dijo Kero comenzando a hablar para sí mismo… - **"Hay muchos lugares donde puede estar… Esto me pasa por salir apurado… Ahora ni siquiera se donde vive…"**

**- "¿Nadeshico?"**

**- "Tendré que buscarla en las guías de teléfono…" – **Continuó Kero sin prestar atención a Sakura…

**- "¿Nadeshico Kinomoto?" – **Insistió Sakura…

**- "O tal vez a las operadoras… En algún lugar debe estar su nombre…"**

**- "¡KERO!" – **Gritó Sakura para que éste le prestara atención…

**- "¿QUÉ¿No ves que trato de concentrarme?"**

**- "Nadeshico Kinomoto… Es mi madre…"**

**················**

**- "Buenos días Señor…"**

**- "Geniales diría yo…"**

**- "Supo la noticia…"**

**- "Si… Ya sé que la Sra. Saraki murió… Pobre… Era tan mala hechicera que ni siquiera se pudo proteger a sí misma…"**

**- "Si… Lastima…"**

Dos hombres misteriosos se encontraban observando por un enorme ventanal desde el último piso de un edificio…

**- "Takashi…"**

**- "Si señor…"**

**- "Yo se que eres mi más fiel servidor… Pero de todos modos debo advertirte… Ten mucho cuidado con involucrarte con  
alguna muchachita… Aún no sabemos quien es la muchacha que va a entrenar Kerberos…"**

**- "Si señor…"**

**- "Ahora vete… Tengo que planear nuestro próximo ataque…"**

**- "¿Hacia quién será señor?"**

**- "Nadeshico Kinomoto…"**

**················**

**.: Toc, Toc :.**

Los golpes en la puerta de Touya se oían muy insistentes…

Touya se dirigió a la puerta… La abrió y se extraño al ver lo que sus ojos observaban…

**- "¿Qué ocurre madre?"**

**- "Recoge todas tus cosas… Nos vamos a Tomoeda…"**

**- "Pero… ¿Por qué?"**

**- "Sakura… Sucedió lo que iba a suceder… Lo que estaba planeado…"**

**- "¿Qué?"**

**- "Kero ya debió encontrarla…"**

**- "Pero…"**

**- "Rápido Touya… No tenemos tiempo… Takashi debe estar esperando las ordenes de Megumi para matarme…"**

**- "¿Cómo es que siempre sabes todo?"**

**- "No hay que ser muy inteligentes Touya… Todo estaba escrito que así sería…"**

**················**

**- "Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a buscarla…"**

**- "Pero…"**

**- "Vamos, vamos… No hay tiempo que perder…"**

**- "Ella esta en Inglaterra…"**

**- "Oh, Oh… ¡CLARO! Lo olvidé"**

**- "¿Olvidaste qué?"**

**- "Nada… Ven en el camino te explico… También tenemos que hablar con tu prima Tomoyo…"**

**- "¿Con Tomoyo¿Para qué?"**

**- "EN EL CAMINO TE EXPLICO… Ahora… ¿Podrías moverte por favor?"**

**- "VOY ¬¬#" **

**················**

Mei logró ver hacia donde estaba Eriol… Y se dirigió hasta el…

**- "Eriol…"**

**- "Hola Mei…"**

**- "Oye… ¿Qué sabes de la directora?"**

**- "Lo mismo que todos…"**

**- "Que raro ¿No?"**

**- "Si… Que raro…"**

_- No si lo ves desde otro punto de vista… ¿Dónde estará Takashi?… O.O Sakura… Kero…_

**- "Oye Mei… ¿No has visto a Sakura?"**

**- "Si… dijo que iría al baño…"**

**- "Gracias… Voy a buscarla…"**

**- "Te acompaño…"**

**- "NO"**

**- "o.O ¿Por qué no?"**

**- "Eh… Pues… Em… Por si hay más noticias… Así nos informas de lo que pase…"**

**- "¡Ah! OK n-n"**

_  
- Estuvo cerca…_

Eriol se dirigió a los baños…

**- "¿Sakura¿Kero¿Están allí?"**

**- "¿Eriol?" – **Dijo Sakura algo extrañada mientras salía del baño…

**- "Si… ¿Estás con Kero?" – **Dijo en voz baja…

**- "Si… Pero… Tu… ¿Porqué todos saben todo menos yo?"**

**- "Un poco difícil de explicar ahora…"**

**- "Eriol tenemos que buscar a Tomoyo…" – **Dijo Kero sacando su cabecita de la mochila de Sakura…

**- "Entonces vamos…"**

**- "Y Mei…"**

**- "Le dije que se quedara allá por si surgía alguna información… Fue fácil burlarla… n-n" – **Dijo Eriol con su sonrisa de  
siempre…

**- "Muy bien… Tomoyo debe estar en la casa…"**

**················**

**- "Queremos el primer vuelo que salga a Tomoeda…" – **Dijo Fujitaka…

- **"Tenemos uno que sale en 5 horas… Es el más temprano que tenemos…"**

**- "Falta mucho… Gracias… Hasta luego…"**

Fujitaka se dirigió hasta Nadeshico…

**- "El vuelo más temprano es dentro de 5 horas…"**

**- "No es posible…"**

**- "¿Crees que puedas abrir un campo para transportarnos?"**

**- "No estoy segura… Pero puedo intentarlo…"**

**················**

**.: Ding, Dong :.**

Tomoyo se dirigió a la puerta…

**- "O.O Eriol… Sakura… ¿No deberían estar en la escuela?"**

**- "Tomoyo… Em… Bueno… Este… Alguien quiere hablarte…" – **Dijo Sakura mientras abría su mochila…

Kero salió como rayo y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Tomoyo…

**- "¿Kero?"**

**- "Tomoyo… Siéntate… Tenemos que hablar…"**

**················**

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora: **Holaaa :D ¿Cómo están? u-u Bueno… Se preguntarán ¿Qué pasó aquí? bueno de verdad que ni siquiera yo sé, simplemente fue una idea que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste, sino, bueno también díganmelo y yo veré como lo arreglo… En cuanto a la historia de SxS, ExT, y NxT, no se preocupen que esto nuevo no va a cambiar en nada eso… También lamento 2 cosas… Una que el capitulo no es tan largo como yo quería pero bueno… Tuve que cortarlo aquí puesto que luego no podré subirlo… También lamento que no haya salido Shao… Pero les prometo que para el próximo capitulo aparecerá… Gracias a los que leen el fic…

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Serenity-Princess: **HOLA:D ¿Cómo estas? Bueno espero que muy bien… Espero que te guste este capitulo y que sigas dejando tus reviews… Muchas gracias por tu apoyo de verdad creo que sin eso esta historia ya no existiera en esta pagina… Ah por cierto… Perdón por no dejar tu contestación el capitulo pasado pero lo subí un poco apurada… Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho… Ah! Soy de Venezuela, Maracaibo, tengo 15 años, y me llamo Gabriela ;) jejeje… Bueno nos vemos Cuídate mucho…

P.D.: Em… Eh… ¿Por donde empezar?… Quería decir… Que posiblemente no vean mas esta historia… Pues… Creo que no ha gustado tanto como yo pensé que podría… No sé si seguirla… Díganme de verdad si quieren que la siga…

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**Aioshi**


	8. No Puede Ser Verdad

**···· Un Amor Desconocido ····**

**Summary: **Sakura conoce a un muchacho muy lindo que resulta ser el primo de su mejor amiga Meiling… Pero¿Será todo tan simple como parece?… (SxS) y un poco de (TxE)… Pésimo Summary ¬¬ u-u…

**Aclaraciones: 1.- **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen (por desgracia u-u) le pertenecen a CLAMP… Yo solo los utilizo para mis historias…

**2.- **Esta historia no ha sido realizada con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca…

**3.- **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia… Lo juro…

**Leyenda:**

"**hablando"**

"**_Diálogos a través del teléfono"_**

Narraciones

"Narraciones de Sakura"

_Pensamientos_

**Capítulo 8:**

"**No puede ser verdad"**

**By: Aioshi**

**- "Pues creo que habrá que intentarlo... Sino... Tendremos que esperar 5 angustiantes horas..."**

**- "Entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder... Tenemos que llegar hasta Sakura cuanto antes..."**

Nadeshiko, Touya y Fujitaka se dirigieron hacia las afueras del aeropuerto que estaba bastante cerca de un bosque, donde se adentraron procurando no ser vistos...

Luego de unos instantes encontraron una zona del bosque que resultó lo suficientemente espaciosa para lo que ellos pretendían...

Nadeshiko se dirigió a al centro de la zona, que tenía una forma de un circulo mal formado, luego alzó los brazos y pronunció unas palabras por lo bajo que ni siquiera Touya (que era el que se encontraba mas cerca) logró escuchar, unos segundos después una pequeña bola entre plateada y azul comenzó a expandirse hasta lograr el tamaño de un elefante pequeño, el viento era bastante fuerte... Afortunadamente, se encontraban bastante adentrados en el bosque, de modo que la fuerte ventisca no se hizo notar en las fueras del bosque, donde solo se sintió una pequeña y agradable brisa.

Nadeshiko pronunció otras palabras y movió los brazos para mover la bola que ahora parecía más un agujero; lo colocó justo frente a ella y luego con un movimiento de la cabeza le dio la señal a Touya para que pasara... Luego de que éste terminó de entrar, Nadeshiko realizó otro movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole así a Fujitaka que avanzara... Y luego de que éste pasara, prosiguió ella...

**················**

**- "Ahora alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" - **Dijo Sakura ya un poco impaciente luego de unos minutos de conversación.

**- "Bueno Sakura, lo que pasa es que..." - **Se apresuró a decir Tomoyo antes de que Sakura comenzara a enojarse...

**- "¿Si?... Dime... ¡Soy toda oídos!"**

**- "Pues es que... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Pues resulta que tu mamá... Bueno... Todos los que somos parte de la familia de Tía ****Nadeshiko... Somos... Bueno, poseemos magia... Y... Bueno estaba predicho que su segundo hijo, fuese niño o niña, sería el que salvaría al mundo... Y pues... Esa, obviamente eres tú... Takashi..."**

**- "¿Takashi¿Quién es Takashi¿Cómo es eso de salvar al mundo¿Por qué yo no sé nada¿Por qué todos lo saben menos yo¿Tengo mágia y no lo sé¿Y Touya?... ¿Por qué no...?"**

**- "¡YA¡¡¡¡CÁLMATE POR FAVOR! SI HACES UNA PREGUNTA A LA VEZ SERÍA MUCHO MAS FÁCIL! ¬¬#" - **Dijo Kero ya un tanto aturdido por tantas preguntas

**- "Pero..." - **Dijo Sakura aún más desconcertada que antes de que Tomoyo hablara...

Se disponía a hablar de nuevo cuando el timbre la sobre saltó

**.: Ding, Dong :.**

Eriol se dirigió a la puerta... Y en el umbral de la misma apareció asomado el cuerpo de Shaoran...

Sakura quedó sin habla...

**- "Oh! No, no, no, no... Esto es el colmo! No me digas que tú también lo sabes..." - **Dijo Sakura al percatarse de quien era...

**- "Pues... Lamento decepcionarte..."**

"No podía creerlo... Todos lo sabían menos yo! No era posible! Tendría que haber estado soñando! Pero no... Eso no podía ser un sueño... Sino... UNA PESADILLA! Eso no podía estar pasando! No, No a mí... Una chica de 16 años... Más despistada que un payaso y más tranquila que un perezoso... Siempre había tratado de tener una vida más tranquila de lo que la gente comúnmente tenía..."

**- "No lo puedo creer!" - **Dijo Sakura cuyas lágrimas no pudo contener... Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar al rededor de sus tersas mejillas... - **"Todos lo sabían..." - **Comenzó a decir en voz baja, luego de unos momentos...

**- "No podíamos decírtelo Saku..." - **Se atrevió a decir Tomoyo...

- **"Déjenme sola..."**

**- "Lo lamento Saku pero no podemos... Ha llegado el momento de que sepas toda la verdad..."**

**- "OH! Es que ¿Ahora si puedo saber la verdad?"**

**- "Saku... Por favor... No lo tomes así..."**

**- "Muy bien..." - **Dijo Sakura luego de una breve pausa secándose las lágrimas... - **"¿Quién es Takashi?"**

**- "Es el Líder de la magia negra... Bueno, en realidad es como una especie de Jefe, que obedece las órdenes de un Líder superior... Ellos pues... Quieren... Gobernar la Tierra... Tener toda la magia... Todo el poder..."**

**- "Y ¿Por qué debo ser yo quién salve al mundo?"**

**- "Pues... Se supone que en tú eres la mayor fuente de magia que existe... En toda la tierra... Se puede decir que mágicamente eres la persona más poderosa que hay..."**

**- "Y ¿Cómo es que no lo siento¿Por qué soy yo la que tiene mayor fuente mágica si ni siquiera sabía que la tenía¿Eso no se desarrolla o algo así?"**

**- "Pues si... Verás, no lo sientes precisamente por eso, porque no la has desarrollado... Eres la persona de mayor fuente de poder pues al casarse tu madre con tu padre, quienes venían de las dos fuentes mágicas más grandes... Al resultar un hijo, de la unión de estas fuentes... Resultaría una fuente aún mayor a la de ningún otro... Con eso se nace..."**

**- "Y ¿Por qué yo y no Touya?"**

**- "Porque el primer hijo de una pareja mágica solo recibe la mitad de la fuente mágica de cada padre... Y el segundo, recibe toda la fuente de ambos padres..."**

**- "Entiendo... ¿Y Por qué no podía desarrollarla antes¿No se supone que tengo que salvar el mundo¿Cómo lo haré si no se nada sobre magia?"**

**- "No podías saberlo puesto que eras muy pequeña para defenderte... Quiero decir... Si te entrenabas desde pequeña... ****Hubiese sido mucho más fácil que te encontraran... Y siendo una niña... Muy fácilmente te podían secuestrar y matar... Incluso el solo saber que tenías magia hubiese alterado y elevado tus niveles de magia inconcientemente aún sin entrenamiento..." - **Concluyó Tomoyo quién al ver que su prima ya no fruncía el entrecejo asomó una leve sonrisa...

**················**

Habían logrado llegar bien a Tomoeda... Al parecer todo estaba normal... No había nada fuera de lo normal aparentemente...

**- "¿Y ahora qué?" - **Preguntó Touya al ver que sus padres no hacían ni decían nada...

**- "Shhhh, Silencio Touya... Intento concentrarme..." - **Dijo Nadeshiko para que Touya no siguiera preguntando...

Luego de unos largos minutos Nadeshiko habló...

**- "Creo que ya podemos salir del aquí..." - **Concluyó...

Touya al percatarse de donde se encontraban hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar... Sin sentirlo habían cambiado de lugar... Ya no se encontraban en el bosque... Estaban en un lugar bastante pequeño escasamente cabían ellos tres... Detrás de Touya Nadeshiko abrió una pequeña puerta... Al salir del pequeño salón estaban en un callejón un tanto oscuro y solo... Touya se volteo por curiosidad por saber de donde había salido... Pero cuando volteo ya no había nada... Solo la pared del estrecho callejón... Se sobresaltó un poco pero al escuchar a su madre hablar volvió a poner su atención en ella...

**- "La casa esta a unas 3 cuadras de aquí, vamos..." - **Informó Nadeshiko luego de mirar a la gran avenida a la que conducía el callejón

**················**

**- "¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?" - **Preguntó Sakura sin poderse contener...

**- "Debemos esperar a que tu madre llegue... Necesitamos que ella nos de instrucciones..." - **Dijo Kero casi de inmediato...

**- "Pero... Ella no llega hasta el miércoles..." - **Dijo Sakura al ver que Kero se había sentado en el sofá como si faltara poco para que llegara su madre...

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la Autora: **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Como les va? U-U Quiero pedirles mil disculpas por mi retraso y por lo corto de este capitulo... La verdad es que mi inspiración se había cortado terriblemente! Espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora! Y también que hayan entendido lo que tengo en mente... Si entienden algo mas ahora? ESPERO QUE SI U-U!

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Serenity-Princess: **Hola! Como estas? Bueno si, la verdad es que el capítulo anterior estaba algo enredado por no decir que bastante n-n... Pero espero que ahora si entiendas un poco mas luego de leer este capítulo (que esta algo corto por cierto)... Y no te preocupes no voy a dejar la historia XD Nos vemos pronto...

**Akirachinty**Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado este cap. y que sigas la historia nos vemos...

**Chouri: **HOLA! La verdad muchas gracias! Ni sabia que esta puesto en eso de admitir solo reviews de autores jiji n-n... Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic y espero que lo sigas! También espero que te guste este cap. y que hayas entendido n-n... Bueno a mi también me da mucha risa Kero n-n jeje!... Bueno nos vemos...

**Sakurita-Q and Cherry-Q: **Hola! Bueno pues me agrada que te haya gustado el fic y el cap. espero que te guste este tambien y que continues leyendo la historia... Espero que ahora si entiendas... Nos vemos en el prox. Capítulo...

**Li-Saku-Chan: **Niña! Hasta que apareces! XD jeje! Como estas? Lamento mucho que ya no veamos tanto ToT y que ya no me puedas ayudar UU y bueno espero que ahora si entiendas! -) y sino me llamas y te explico- XD Y toy muy feliz de que por fin me hayas dejado review no te creas o.O jeje! nos vemos prontito! Un beso... Bye! Ah! Y te tengo que enseñar algo jiji! te va a gustar -

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS:D**

**Aioshi**


End file.
